The Pezberry Secret: The Beginning
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Prequel to The Pezberry Secret. Follow Santana and Rachel's relationship from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

*****Part of this chapter is taken from the flashback in chapter four of **_**The Pezberry Secret**_***

Rachel Berry sat in English class. The teacher asked a question and she raised her hand. She heard a sigh from behind her. Rolling her eyes, she turned around. "Do you have a problem, Santana?" she asked. Santana Lopez gave her a fake smile.

"Of course not, Man-hands. Please, continue on with the mindless chatter you're always spewing out your rather large mouth." Santana said. Rachel gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Ms. Lopez!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes?" Santana asked innocently

"Apologize to Rachel now."

"I'm sorry that you have a big mouth Rachel." Santana said.

"Ms. Lopez! Detention."

"What?" Santana exclaimed.

"You will be cleaning out the janitor's closet closest to the choir room." the teacher instructed. Santana sighed. As the bell rang, she picked up her bag.

"Thanks, a lot Man-hands." Santana said before walking out of the room. Rachel watched after the other girl and sighed. She went to her next class, which was, again, with Santana. Every class she had was with Santana. Which made it extremely hard to ignore her growing feelings for the other girl. Santana looked at the door. She opened the door and looked in. "This is disgusting." she muttered. She walked into the closet and started cleaning. Rachel walked by the closet and saw Santana cleaning. She walked into the closet.

"Hello, Santana." Rachel said. Santana sighed.

"What do you want Berry?"

"I need to look for something. I won't bother you." Rachel closed the door and subtly locked when Santana's back was turned.

"Whatever, just find whatever you need and then get out." Santana said. Rachel pretended to pick something up and then tried to open the door.

"Santana? The door is stuck." Rachel said.

"You have got to be kidding me. You locked us in here?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't mean to!" Rachel said. Santana sighed. Rachel walked over to the wall and sat down.

"We could take this opportunity to work on our scales for Glee Club." Rachel said.

"Berry, will you please just shut up so we can both get out of here alive?" Santana growled.

"Santana, my talking won't kill us." Rachel said.

"No, but it may get you killed by me." Santana threatened. Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the floor. Santana noticed this and decided to make small talk.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel looked shocked.

"Wha… What?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"What's on your mind Berry?"

"The Britney number. I am so nervous. Last time we performed in front of the school, we almost got the club cancelled."

"That's because you guys sang _'Push It'_ and practically did it on the stage." Santana laughed.

"And the choreography isn't as risqué for _'Toxic'_?" Rachel threw back smiling.

"Touché." Santana could not believe she was laughing with Rachel Berry. The two settled into a surprisingly comfortable silence, which was soon broken by Rachel.

"Are you nervous about your solo in 'Toxic'?"

"You know, ever since Mr. Schue gave me that solo in _'Don't Stop Believing'_ at Regionals, I haven't gotten as nervous about solos. I mean, I don't care what anyone says about me being in Glee Club anymore. I have fun." Santana admitted.

"Santana, you don't have to convince me. I meant what I said at Sectionals last year. I believe you didn't give Sue the set list and I believe that you love Glee Club." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, Rachel. Surprisingly, that means a lot to me." Santana said.

"Oh my god." Rachel said.

"What? Did you see a mouse or something?" Santana started glancing around.

"No. You just… you called me Rachel. I don't think you have ever done that before." Rachel said.

"Hmm… you're right." Santana said.

"I mean, you don't have to back to calling me Berry. I was just making an observation." Rachel hurried on. Santana laughed.

"You're kind of funny, Rachel. I never noticed that before because you were too busy making me mad by yelling at us." Rachel looked down. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Santana apologized.

"No. It isn't you. I spent the summer trying to fix my OCD about perfection and stuff like that."

"Rachel, most of the time, the criticism you give is good. But that fact is overpowered by the fact that you spend 99.9 percent of rehearsal yelling at us or fighting for a solo in every competition. If you just chilled out a bit, the others may appreciate what you say." Santana said. Rachel slowly nodded her head.

"I think… I think you're right Santana."

"When am I not?" Santana smiled.

"I assume you don't want to hear my answer." Rachel said. The two girls laughed. Santana, who had been standing on the opposite side of the closet, sat down by Rachel.

"You know, when you aren't being all annoying, you're kind of cool, Rachel." Santana said.

"And when you aren't constantly insulting me, you are too." Rachel replied. Santana looked down towards the girl. Slowly, she leaned closer and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Rachel leaning up with her eyes closed. Next thing she knew, the two were kissing. Santana didn't know who pulled away first, but in her head she was cussing them out.

"That was…" Santana trailed off.

"Unexpected." Rachel finished. Santana looked away. "But it wasn't awkward." Rachel continued.

"That it was not. I don't know which scares me more. The fact that it wasn't awkward or the fact that I kind of want to do it again. Did I just say that out loud?" Santana said. Rachel laughed softly.

"Yeah, you did. But I don't mind." When Santana turned her head to look at Rachel, Rachel kissed her. This time, Santana pulled away.

"What about Finn?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, you're cheating on him, Rachel." Santana said.

"Well before I decide anything about Finn, I need to know what this is leading to." Rachel countered. Santana swallowed both to clear her throat and to swallow her pride.

"I'm not so sure that I want it to end." Rachel smiled.

"I feel the same. But I don't want to hurt Finn." Santana nodded.

"There is no way that I can ask you to choose. Not after how horrible I have been to you and how good he has been." She got up to move, with Rachel stopping her.

"Santana, no. I don't want to hurt Finn, but I will if I have to. I know I felt something real there. Something that I never even felt with Finn." Rachel admitted.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I'm a lot of things, but I am _not_ a liar." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I think I'm starting to really like you. And, honestly, it scares me." Santana said.

"Hey, this scares me too. Up until ten minutes ago, I couldn't stand you." Rachel replied. Santana looked around.

"Maybe it's all the cleaning chemicals." Rachel hit her, causing the other girl to laugh.

"Santana! That's not funny. This is serious. I like you. You, supposedly," she said giving the girl a pointed glare earning a sly grin from Santana, "like me as well. What are we going to do about it?" Santana nodded.

"OK. Here is what we're going to do. You and I are going to start dating."

"You could try asking me." Rachel said, but Santana did not hear her as she continued.

"But, you're going to continue dating Finn."

"Still waiting to… wait. What?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I think we should keep us a secret, at least for now. I mean, I really do like you, but you get bullied enough. If people know we are dating, anyone who hates me is going to target you." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "And while I would totally fight for you, I can't be around you 24/7. However, that option doesn't sound so bad right now." Santana continued.

"That makes sense, Santana. But I'm still waiting to be asked something." Rachel said. Santana gave her a blank stare.

"What?"

"Maybe I don't want to date you. Maybe I just want to make out. But you wouldn't know, because you haven't asked." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, will you please be my girlfriend? Please, with a cherry on top?" Santana smiled.

"Well, if you're going to throw in the cherry plea, I don't think I can say no." Rachel smiled and laughed. "Seriously though, I would love to Santana." Santana rolled her eyes and laughed as she leaned in for another kiss. However, Rachel saw her roll her eyes and hit her. Santana laughed.

"Sorry, baby girl." Rachel kissed her new girlfriend.

"Baby girl?" Rachel asked.

"Yea. I mean, if you don't like it, I won't call you that. Do you like it?" Santana asked.

"I love it, Santana." Rachel said. The two girls smiled at each other. Santana leaned down and kissed Rachel again. When she pulled away, Rachel was still smiling with her eyes closed.

"So you want to try to open the door?" Santana asked, grinning.

"Not if we keep doing that." Rachel said.

"Sounds fun." Santana said. Rachel laughed and leaned up to kiss Santana again.

"You know, if you were to not wear those animal sweaters and skirts all the time, so many more people would want to get up on this." Santana said.

"So you would want to watch people hit on me when you know you can't do anything about it?" Rachel asked.

"Well… no. But it would give me _some_ satisfaction, since I can't just mack on you whenever I want." Santana said. Rachel thought about it.

"Santana, I like my clothes. If you want to date me, you're going to have to accept me exactly how I am." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I'm not going to force you to change, Rachel. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Santana." She kissed her girlfriend again.


	2. Chapter 2

*****This chapter is based on chapter 5 of **_**The Pezberry Secret**_*******

That night Santana was happier than her parents had ever seen her. She actually conversed with her family and in a polite way. She went up to her room and started doing her homework. Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

**New Message**

**Rachel**

Santana instantly smiled and opened the text.

**Hey, I have a surprise for you. –R**

Santana raised an eyebrow even though she knew Rachel couldn't see it. She quickly typed out a response.

**Oh really? What is it? –S**

**If I told you it wouldn't exactly be a surprise. –R**

**Do I even get a hint? –S**

**You really want a hint? –R**

**Duh! –S**

**Okay, your hint is… you will get to see it tomorrow at school. –R**

…**That's a terrible hint, Rachel. –S**

**:) I never said it would be a good one. –R**

**But Raaaaaach. I need a hint! –S**

**Sorry. –R**

**This isn't very nice. –S**

**San, believe me. You're going to want to see it for yourself. –R**

…**Okay… -S**

**Hey, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow? –R**

**Definitely. Maybe we can sneak into the janitor's closet? :) –S**

…**I'll think about it. –R**

**I expect some answers tomorrow, little girl. –S**

**You'll get them. Don't worry. –R**

**Lol. Okay. Night baby girl. –S**

**:) Night, San. –R**

Santana put her phone down and lay down on her bed. She knew there was no point even thinking about doing her homework now, because she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on it. When Santana got to school that morning, she headed straight for the choir room, thinking Rachel would be there. Suddenly, she heard quiet a few loud gasps and looked around, confused. She saw Finn slam his locker and run down the hallway with his Hoodie. Her eyes widened when she saw who he was going to. Rachel was dressed like Britney Spears circa _…Baby One More Time_. "Oh my god." she said under her breath. She swallowed as Rachel winked at her as her and Finn walked by. She quickly made her way to the choir room. Rachel and Finn soon followed. Rachel sat down in the chair next to her. Santana had to remind herself to be disgusted. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh great. Now I have to sit by the dwarf who got me detention." she said to Brittany. She looked over and pretended to just notice Rachel's outfit. "Well, Rachel, congratulations. Normally you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark, specific fetish, but I actually dig this look. Yay." she said, clapping her hands together slightly.

"Thank you." Rachel said. The two shared a look and Santana smirked.

"I think what Santana is trying to say, Rachel – though I risk expulsion by saying so – is that it seems Britney Spears has really helped you blossom. That's all." Kurt said, giving Mr. Schue a pointed look. '_Yea it has.'_ Santana thought.

"Bouncy, bouncy, bounc-" Artie said.

"Hey, hey!" Finn said. Santana glared at Artie.

"I think I have just been afraid to dress like a pretty girl because I have never really felt like one." Rachel said. Santana felt her heart break as she watched Rachel talk. After Glee that morning, Santana caught up with Rachel.

"So, Berry would this be what you were referring to last night?" she said, keeping up the act in case someone were to hear. Rachel nodded.

"Do you really like it?" she asked. Santana looked around to make sure no one was looking and then pushed Rachel into the nearest closet. As soon as the door was closed, she kissed Rachel.

"You could have warned me." Santana said.

"It was a surprise." Rachel replied.

"You could have at least told me that you were changing your image." Santana said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"And the answer is yes. I do like it. But I told you; you don't have to change for me. I like you the way you are." Santana said.

"This wasn't for you, Santana. This was for me." Rachel said.

"As long as it wasn't for Finnoncence." Santana said.

"It was for me." Rachel repeated.

"Baby, if this is what you want, then I'm not going to stop you. I just want to make sure that _you_ are okay with it." Santana said. Rachel hesitated, and then nodded. Santana made a mental note of the hesitation, followed by Rachel's eyes looking at the ground. "Hey… what is it, pretty girl?" Santana softly said. Rachel looked up.

"I am so happy that I finally have you." she whispered. Santana smiled, even though she was confused.

"You finally have me?" she asked.

"I… I've liked you for awhile." Rachel admitted.

"Define awhile." Santana said, smirking.

"Since Sectionals last year." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Really?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"I think that's why I got so jealous when you and Finn had that fling last year." she continued. Santana's smile faltered, but Rachel did not see it. She knew Rachel deserved to know the truth, but she could not break her heart like that. Rachel looked up. "San? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea. Yea I'm fine." Santana said, putting on a smile. She leaned down and kissed Rachel again.

"You wanna blow off the rest of the day?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel Berry, wanting to break the rules?" she teased. Rachel shrugged and smiled.

"I guess that's just what you do to me." she said. Santana smiled.

"We can't go to my house. My parents are home." Santana said.

"My dads are at work, so we can go to my house." Rachel said.

"Well let's go then." Santana said. The two headed to Rachel's house. Santana was surprised to find out that Rachel lived two blocks away from her house. She walked into the Berry household for the first time. "Nice house." Santana commented.

"Thanks." Rachel said. The two made their way to Rachel's room. Santana did a double take when she entered.

"Wow." she said.

"What?" Rachel distractedly asked, putting her stuff down.

"Your room is really… predictable." Santana said. Rachel turned around.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked. Santana decided not to test the waters with her new girlfriend.

"Its just really… pink." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay if you hate my bedroom, Santana. Every other Glee member that has been in here has had the exact same reaction as you." she said. It was Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And exactly how many Glee members have been in here?" she asked.

"Kurt, Jesse, Puck, and Finn." Rachel replied. Santana decided to let that go, seeing as one of the four was gay and Rachel had been in a relationship with the others. "So what do you want to do?" Rachel asked. Santana grinned and walked over to Rachel. "Oh no." Rachel said. Santana smiled and kissed Rachel. "Santana." Rachel laughed.

"Yes, Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Not that _this_ is not fun, but can we just hang out for awhile?" Rachel asked, closing her eyes. She regretted the words immediately, knowing that they would send Santana back to school and killing their relationship before it barely had time to start. Santana surprised her by nodding.

"Yea. I mean, if that's what you want." Rachel smiled and put her DVD copy of _Wicked _in her DVD player. She sat down on her bed with Santana and the other girl pulled out her phone. After listening to Rachel singing along to the movie for a while, Santana opened her mouth. "Hey Rach, what do you want your ring tone to be on my phone?" Santana asked.

"Well, what is it now?" Rachel asked. Santana hesitated.

"Uh…" Rachel turned around.

"Santana?"

"I don't remember what it is right now. What do you want it to be changed to?" Santana asked.

"I want to know what it is before I change it." Rachel picked up her phone and started dialing Santana's number.

"Rachel, I don't think that's a good id-" Santana was cut off by the sound of screeching cats filling the air. Rachel looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? _That's_ your ring tone for me?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah. That's what I put." Santana unsuccessfully tried to play dumb.

"Why?"

"Because up until yesterday, that's what I heard whenever you spoke." Santana admitted.

"OK, we definitely need to change that." Rachel said.

"Wait. You aren't mad?" Santana asked.

"Nah. Your ring tone on my phone is the unedited version of _'Forget You.'_ Yours is… not completely untrue." Rachel said. The two of them laughed.

"Seriously though. What song?" Santana asked.

"Let me go through your songs." Rachel took Santana's phone.

"Hmm… _'Hate On Me'._ No. _'The Boy is Mine._' No. '_I Wanna Sex You Up.' _Definitely not." Santana laughed. "Justin Bieber song. Justin Bieber song. More Justin Bieber songs. Wow, Santana. I didn't really take you for the type to like Justin Bieber."

"Uh…Brittany put it on there?" Santana said.

"Santana." Rachel said.

"Fine. I put them on there. But don't tell anyone that-" Santana started.

"You're a secret Belieber!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel! Shut up." Santana said.

"Sorry. I won't say anything else about it. Right after this. Santana, I can't believe you like Justin Bieber." Rachel said.

"Just go through the songs."

"Wait a second. Just how against Justin Bieber are you? Because I think I found the perfect song for my ring tone." Rachel said.

"Its not _'One Time'_ is it? Because I don't think I can do that." Santana said.

"No. It's _'Kiss and Tell_.' Want me to play the chorus?" Rachel asked.

"I don't need you to. It is perfect." Santana smiled.

"Yeah… just like me." Rachel said. Santana started to roll her eyes but Rachel held up her fist.

"Don't make me hit you again, Lopez."

"Hey! I thought we were calling each other by our first names." Santana said.

"I have never not called you by your first name. You have always called me Berry." Rachel said. Santana scoffed, earning a slap on the arm from Rachel.

"Just set up the song, Berr- Rachel." Santana smiled at Rachel's glare as Rachel set up the song. "Can we please change my ring tone on your phone?" Santana asked.

"What song do you want?" Rachel asked. Santana took her phone back and scrolled down to find a song.

"I got the perfect song in mind."

"Oh really? What song…. oh my god. No, Santana." Rachel said.

"What?" Santana asked, grinning slyly.

"I am not putting _'I Wanna Sex You Up'_ on my phone. Not even as a ring tone." Rachel said.

Santana grumbled. "Fine." She mumbled under her breath as she looked for a different song.

"Or _'I'm A Slave 4 U._' Santana, find a decent song, please." Rachel said.

"I was going to say _'Endless Love._' But _I'm A Slave 4 U_ works too." Santana said.

"That is a great song. But I sang that with Mr. Schue, remember?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah." Santana winced and shivered uncomfortably. "Never mind. _'Hello?'_ What about that one?"

"Sang it with Jesse." Rachel said.

"OK, what songs have you not sang with other people?" Santana asked.

Rachel checked her play lists on her phone. "I think I found a perfect one."

"Who is it by?" Santana asked.

"Justin Bieber." Rachel said.

"Rach…."

"Hear me out." Rachel said.

"What is it called?" Santana asked.

"You are gonna love it. It is called _'Latin Girl.' _What do you think?" Rachel asked.

Santana smiled. "I like it. Set it up."

"What about text messages?" Rachel asked.

"What is your favorite Justin Bieber song?" Santana asked.

"It is _'U Smile.'_ Why?" Rachel replied. Santana messed with her phone for a second, then took Rachel's phone and sent herself a text. Suddenly _'U Smile'_ filled the air that Rachel's confusion had made silent. Rachel smiled and took her phone back, set something up, then did the same as Santana had done. Her phone notified her that Santana had sent her a text with Justin Bieber's _'Favorite Girl.'_

"OK, I may find this cute right now, but don't text or call me at school." Santana laughed.

"Well, okay. I mean if you want to go eight hours without talking to me or hearing me say stuff like…" Rachel leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear.

"I can keep my phone on vibrate." Santana quickly said. Rachel laughed and kissed Santana again.

"I thought you just wanted to hang out." Santana teased.

"Santana."

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Rachel said.

"Well, I don't like to disobey people…" Santana said, smirking as Rachel rolled her eyes. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Santana expected Rachel to be back in her animal sweaters. She was surprised to see her still in her Britney outfit. Surprised, but not exactly disappointed. However, she almost had to beat a couple of guys that she caught staring at her girl. As she sat in Glee Club, she found it extremely difficult to take her eyes off of Rachel. She tuned into the conversation that was occurring. They'd been dating for all of two days and Santana couldn't believe what was happening. She was feeling… jealous? Santana Lopez never got jealous of anybody. But there she was getting jealous of Finnoncence, of all people. Then again, he did get to kiss Rachel in public. And spend time with her while she was wearing her Britney Spears outfit.

"I was pretty sure Artie's legs don't work." Quinn said. Finn and Artie had just announced that they were on the football team.

"Wait, you're back on the football team?" Rachel asked Finn. He nodded.

"Suddenly, you're way hotter to me. Weird." Santana said. Rachel looked at her and Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked in her direction. To anyone else, it could seem as though Santana was sending Rachel a message like _'Watch your back, dwarf._' But Rachel knew that Santana was just flirting with her. However, she wasn't in the mood for her secret girlfriend's flirtatious actions. She had to deal with her not-secret boyfriend's actions. Mr. Schue walked in.

"Guys, how about we get to work on _'Toxic.'_ Santana are you ready?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm always ready to sing a solo Berry did not get." Santana said. She made her way down to the front of the room, smirking at Rachel as she walked by. After Glee rehearsal, Santana cornered Rachel after everyone had left. "Berry, are you okay?" Santana quietly asked.

"I'm fine, Santana." Rachel said, holding back tears.

"No, you aren't. Rachel, what's wrong? I'm sorry for flirting with Finn. Is that what this is about?" Santana asked.

"No. Well, yeah, that did hurt. But I can't believe that Finn would rejoin the football team. He said he would do anything to make me feel safe." Rachel said.

"Where you wearing your Britney outfit when he said that?" Santana asked.

"Well, yeah…" Santana smirked. "What are you smiling at, Santana?"

"Well, that outfit _is_ very distracting." she said, grabbing Rachel's waist.

"Santana now isn't the time for this." Rachel said.

"Rachel, come on. Why do you even care about Finn? You have me." Santana said.

"San, we've only been dating two days. I've been with Finn since Regionals." Rachel said.

"And? What's your point?" Santana asked.

"Did you really expect me to get over a three month relationship in a day?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe…" Santana said.

"Santana! Come on." Rachel said.

"I'm only kidding Rachel. Of course not I didn't expect you to do that. But just remember that even if Finn does not like your new look, I definitely do." Santana said.

"Really?" Rachel said.

"Yea, I do. And I think that matters more since I'm more important, right?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Yes you are." Rachel said, smiling back.

"But just know that if you want to go back to your old clothes, I'm fine with that too. Just feel free to keep that outfit." Santana said.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel laughed.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. Rachel rolled her eyes. "How about you and I go back to my house?" Santana said, kissing Rachel. Rachel smiled into the kiss.

"San. Santana. Wait." She pulled away

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I'm not ready for…you know…" Rachel trailed off.

"Rach, I get that. And I can't believe this is about to come out of my mouth, but I'm willing to wait until you are ready. I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait. I have never said that to anyone before, but its how I feel." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Santana."

"No problem, babe." They went to class. At lunch, Santana saw Finn go with Rachel out into the hallway. Curious, she said she had to go to the bathroom and followed the two.

"Finn, you said you would do anything to make me feel safe." she heard Rachel say.

"Rachel, how come its okay for you to feel safe with me off the team, but not for me to feel safer with you in your animal sweaters? Anybody could just come in and take you from me at any moment." Finn said. Santana looked down. "Rach, you want me to feel safe too, don't you?" Finn asked.

"Of course I do Finn. You know I would do anything for you. I love you." Rachel said. Santana closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall.

"Crap." Santana whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel. But I can't quit football. Its apart of me." Finn said.

"I understand that. Look, I'll go back to my old clothes." Rachel said.

"Only if that's what you want." Finn said.

"I don't really feel like myself, anyway." Rachel said.

"I love you Rachel." Finn said.

"I love you too, Finn. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. I'll never leave you." Rachel said. Santana felt her heart break as she heard that.

"No." she whispered. She could feel the tears coming and she started to go into the nearest bathroom. She heard the two walking towards her.

"Oh, hey Santana." Finn said. Santana turned around with a fake smile.

"Finnocence, Man-hands. They finally let you two out of the cage?" she said, avoiding Rachel's eyes. Finn was about to say something when he noticed Santana's eyes.

"Santana are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Santana glared at him.

"I'm fine, Frankenteen." she said. She didn't need the guy keeping Rachel from being entirely hers acting as if he cared about her. She went into the restroom, leaving Finn confused and Rachel hurt.

"Finn, I'm going to go check on her, okay?" she said.

"Good luck." he said. Rachel followed Santana into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"San?"

"Go away RuPaul. I don't need your pity." Santana said.

"How much did you hear?" Rachel asked.

"Enough. Enough to know that you love Finn more than anyone in the world and would do anything for him and you would never leave him." Santana said.

"Santana…" Rachel began. Santana hit the counter.

"How do you think that felt, Rachel? Huh? Especially after you told me that I was more important than him not even four hours ago." Santana yelled.

"Santana, I love him." Rachel said. Santana finally let the tears fall freely. She was sobbing. Rachel started to speak again, but Santana held up a hand.

"Don't bother, Rachel. We're over. We were stupid to think this could even work out." she managed to say. She backed away from Rachel and sat down on the floor, crying. Rachel knew that Santana expected her to leave, which was exactly why she did not. She walked over to the crying girl. "Go away, Rachel." Santana said.

"No. I won't let you push me away like this." Rachel said.

"You made me." Santana said.

"You're the one who told me to stay with Finn. Santana, I'm sorry you had to hear that. But this was your idea." Rachel said.

"No. Do _not_ try to justify it like that." Santana said. Rachel looked down.

"Oh my god. San… your hand is bleeding." she said. Santana looked down.

"Whatever, its fine." she said.

"No. I have a first aid kit in my bag." Rachel walked over and got the kit out of her bag. "Give me your hand." Santana reluctantly let Rachel tape up her hand.

"It must have happened when I hit the counter." she whispered. Rachel looked at her.

"San, I really am sorry. But you said it yourself, its going to take time for me to completely get over Finn." Rachel said.

"Rachel, it just hurt so much." Santana said. Rachel looked away. "And I know it shouldn't, because we have been together two days, but it does. It scares me and it makes me think that maybe…" Santana trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Rachel asked. Santana did not answer. "Santana, sweetie, please look at me." Rachel said. Santana looked up at Rachel.

"That maybe I'm already falling in love with you. And while I do like you Rachel, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Its just too much too fast." Santana said. Rachel held her breath. She had never seen this side of Santana before. "Rachel, please say something." Santana said.

"Santana, its okay if that scares you. Honestly, it scares me too." Rachel said.

"I think we should wait awhile before we actually fall in love. Can't we just have fun for awhile?" Santana said.

"Whoa. You said wait awhile before falling in love." Rachel said.

"Your point?" Santana asked.

"You didn't say we can't fall in love." Rachel said. She smiled at Santana.

"No, I didn't." Santana said.

"You think there's a possibility we could fall in love?" Rachel asked.

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore, Rachel."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I thought I hated you. Now I'm dating you. I'm having all of these feelings for you." Santana said. Rachel looked at the girl.

"Don't you think I'm scared too? I should be terrified, thinking this is just some sort of joke or prank. But I don't think that. And that may be what scares me the most, Santana." Rachel said

"Rachel, that's not what this is." Santana said.

"I know that." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I want to see where this goes." Santana said.

"So do I, Santana. But you can't get mad every time Finn is around if you insist on my staying with him. I told you, say the word and I'll break up with him." Rachel said.

"I promise not to get mad anymore." Santana said.

"Thank you." Rachel leaned down and kissed Santana. "So are we good, San?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"Yea, we're good, Rach." Santana kissed Rachel again. Rachel and Santana left the bathroom after Rachel finished taping up Santana's hand. Rachel entered the cafeteria first, heading to her table with Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked. She smiled at him.

"Everything is perfect." she replied. Santana walked into the cafeteria and saw Finn and Rachel sitting together. She started to turn back around, but remembered her promise to Rachel. She saw Rachel watching her and calmly walked back to her lunch table, which happened to be right next to Rachel's. Santana knew Rachel could her conversation that she had been having with Brittany earlier, they were that close.

"Hey, San, are you okay?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled at her best friend.

"Yea, I'm fine B."

"What happened to your hand?" Quinn said.

"Clumsy me. I fell in the bathroom and cut my hand on the counter trying to catch my self." Santana said. Brittany nodded.

"So, S, want to get together tonight?" Brittany asked. Out of her peripheral vision, Santana saw Rachel glance their way. Rachel tried her best not to pay attention, but Santana knew what she had to do.

"No, B. I don't think we can do that anymore." Santana said.

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"Just cause, okay, B?" Santana said, smiling softly at her best friend. Brittany nodded.

"Okay, S. Maybe Artie will go out with me." Santana smiled.

"I'm sure he would, B." Out of the corner of her eye, Santana saw Rachel visibly relax. She smirked and figured this was her only way to be able to have a conversation with Rachel in public. "Eavesdrop much, Berry?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Santana." Rachel replied.

"You were obviously listening to my conversation with B." Santana said.

"I was doing nothing of the sort, Santana. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone, I would like to continue my lunch and conversation with my boyfriend." Rachel said. Rachel smirked as Santana glared at her.

"Have fun trying to get passed Finn's stupidity." Santana said. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Santana, please do not insult my boyfriend." Rachel said. Santana had to look close enough to see a smile playing on Rachel's lips.

"Calm down, Berry. I won't insult your precious boyfriend any longer." Santana said.

"Thank you." Rachel turned back to her lunch. Santana discreetly handed Rachel a note she had written earlier. Rachel looked around before opening it.

_You and me. My house. Tonight. What do you say?_

Rachel texted her back.

**New Message**

**Rachel Berry**

**I would love to.**

Santana smirked as she read the message. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Santana got up and winked at Rachel as she walked by. Rachel fought a smile as she felt her heart swell. '_Please let this lead to something.'_ Rachel found herself thinking. She followed Santana to their next class. Santana handed her yet another note.

_Sorry for overreacting. I know that I told you to stay with him. I think that this may lead to lead to something great, but even if it doesn't then I still want to see this through to the end. :) Anyway, I can't wait for tonight. ;) - S_

Rachel smiled as she read the note.

_Baby, its quite all right. You had the right to overreact. I hope that this… us… does in fact lead to something great. I can't wait to see where this relationship takes us. I'm really excited for tonight as well. - R_

She handed Santana the note when no one was looking. Santana read the note and tried not to smile. She wrote a reply to the note and handed it to Rachel.

_Baby girl, you are so amazing. Anyone else would have dumped me the minute I said that they should keep dating their old boyfriend. That's exactly why I think that we are going to be great. - S_

Rachel felt her heart melt at that. She knew that she could not respond otherwise they would get caught for sure. She quickly looked at Santana and saw the other girl looking at her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana opened the door when Rachel got to her house. "Berry." she greeted. She ushered the other girl into the house. As soon as the door was closed, Rachel kissed Santana.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said.

"For what?" Santana asked.

"For what happened at lunch. I never meant to hurt you." Rachel said.

"Rach, I told you, I'm fine. Can we please stop bringing it up?" Santana quietly asked. Rachel was taken aback by the soft tone of the cheerleader. She had never seen this side of her.

"Sure, of course." Rachel whispered. Santana softly smiled. She led the other girl into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked. Rachel nodded. Santana gestured towards a shelf that was full of movies. "Take your pick." she said. While Rachel went to inspect the selection, Santana opened a drawer that was full of takeout menus.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. She looked at Rachel who had her back to Santana while trying to choose a movie. Rachel nodded without looking at Santana. The cheerleader walked over and put her arms around the smaller girl's waist. As Rachel fell into the embrace, Santana softly kissed Rachel's neck.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier today." she whispered.

"I thought you wanted to stop talking about it." Rachel said.

"I know, I just… I needed to say that. I don't want you mad at me." Santana said.

"Its fine, Santana. I'm not mad." Rachel assured her. She smiled up at the taller girl. Santana smiled back and went back to the menu drawer.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked. An hour later, Santana was lying on the couch with Rachel in her arms. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table and two dirty plates. To Santana's surprise, Rachel had _not_ chosen a musical, despite the fact that Santana's mother was an avid musical lover. Rachel had chosen the movie _Jumper_, stating it was one of her favorite movies.

"You know, I never pegged you for an action movie kind of person." Santana said.

"Are you kidding? I love action movies." Rachel said.

"Really?" Santana said. She was surprised. She loved seeing this side of Rachel. The two laid in a comfortable silence.

"This should be extremely awkward." Rachel said.

"The captain of the Glee Club and the head cheerleader together? Yea, it should." Santana said.

"I thought you weren't head Cheerio anymore." Rachel said. Santana winced.

"I… I'm not." she said.

"San, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rachel said.

"It is fine, Rachel." Santana said. She smiled at Rachel.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Santana said.

"Why did you lose your spot to Quinn?" Santana looked away.

"I… I did something that I really regret doing and Coach Sylvester found out about it."

"What did you do?" Rachel softly asked.

"You're just going to think that I am pathetic." Santana said.

"I could never think that." Rachel said.

"I got a boob job over the summer. Sue has a no plastics policy on Cheerios, so I lost my spot." Santana said. Rachel silently nodded.

"Please say something." Santana said.

"While I don't exactly condone what you did, seeing as we are sixteen and have no idea what we will look like in ten years, I do admire that you recognize that it may have been a fast paced decision." Rachel said. Santana nodded, taking in her girlfriend's words.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted people to notice me more. They always notice Quinn, until they realize what a prude she is. You're the first person to like me for me, Rachel." Santana explained.

"Santana, you're an amazing person." Rachel said.

"You know the homecoming assembly is coming up." Santana said. She was obviously trying to change the subject. Rachel laughed.

"Very subtle."

"You ready for the performance?" Santana asked.

"Yea, I am." Rachel said.

"You know, I'll be singing to you, right?" Santana said. Rachel blushed.

"So do you have a date to the dance?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I _wanted _to go with you." Santana said.

"Santana…" Rachel said, trailing off.

"I get it, Rachel. Its okay. Anyway, Sam Evans asked me to go as friends." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I'm guessing you're going with Finn?"

"I'm really sorry, Santana." Rachel said.

"Don't be. Just promise that you'll sneak off with me a couple times." Santana said.

"Deal." Rachel agreed. A week later, the day before the assembly during rehearsal, the power in the auditorium went off.

"Everyone just hang tight. I'm going to go see what is up with the power. Stay where you guys are so you do not get hurt." Mr. Schuester said.

"This is completely unacceptable. I need light to be able to rehearse." Rachel exclaimed. Everyone, including Santana groaned.

"Berry, just stay still. We do not need you falling of the stage." Santana said. Suddenly, she got an idea. Carefully, she made her way over to where she had last seen Rachel, which was not very far from where Santana had been when the power went off. There were not any other members in between them. She grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Hey, its me." she whispered in Rachel's ear. She immediately kissed Rachel. She was given an opportunity to be able to make out with Rachel in public and she was going to take full advantage of it.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered in her ear.

"Just stay calm." Santana replied. She and Rachel kissed for about ten minutes until Mr. Schue came back in.

"The lights will be back on in two minutes guys." Santana gave Rachel one last kiss and made her way back to her spot. The lights came back on and they went back to rehearsing. As Santana made her way to her car, she felt her phone buzz.

**New Message**

**Rachel Berry**

**I can't believe you did that.**

Santana smirked and responded.

**Did you not like it? –S**

**I never said that. –R**

**That's exactly what I thought. –S**

**By the way, you're going to be AMAZING tomorrow. –R**

**:) Thanks, baby. So are you. –S**

"Oh no." Santana said out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Part of this chapter is based on chapter 45 of **_**The Pezberry Secret**_*******

The next day was the assembly. It was also the day of the homecoming game. The Glee Club was let out of class early to get ready. Finally, it was time to perform. "_Baby can't you see I'm calling? A guy like you should wear a warning." _Brittany sang.

"_You're dangerous. I'm loving it." _Rachel joined in.

"_Too high, can't come down. Losing my head spinning round and round. Oh do you feel me now?" _Mr. Schue sang. Santana found it extremely creepy that he was singing a Britney Spears song with them.

"_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With the taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that your toxic?"_ the Glee Club sang.

"_It's getting late to give you up. I took a sip from my devil's cup. Slowly, its slipping under me." _Mr. Schue, Brittany, and Rachel sang.

"_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With the taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that your toxic?"_ the Glee Club sang. Santana looked at Rachel whenever she sang.

"_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride." _the Glee Club sang.

"_On a ride."_ Santana sang.

"_You're toxic,"_ the Glee Club sang.

" _I'm slipping under."_ Santana sang.

"_With the taste of a poison paradise,"_ the Glee Club sang.

"_I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic?"_ Santana sang.

"_And I love what you do, don't you know that your toxic?"_ the Glee Club sang.

"_With the taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"_ Santana sang.

"_Intoxicate me now, with your loving mouth. I think I'm ready now."_ the Glee Club sang.

"_I think I'm ready now."_ Santana sang.

"_Intoxicate me now, with your loving mouth. I think I'm ready now."_ the Glee Club sang.

"_I think I'm ready now."_ Santana sang.

"_Intoxicate me now, with your loving mouth." _the Glee Club sang.

"_I think I'm ready."_ Santana sang.

"_I think I'm ready now."_ Rachel sang.

After the performance, the group was back in the choir room. "I can't believe what Coach Sylvester did." Mercedes said. Everyone agreed.

"Guys, its fine. You guys did awesome. They loved you. That's all that matters." Mr. Schue said. The Cheerios and the football players went to go get ready for the game. Rachel was making one of her daily MySpace videos of her singing when Santana barged into the room.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" she said. Rachel smiled. She instantly forgot about the camera and her song.

"Someone is happy." she commented.

"Yea, I am." Santana said. She pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her. Rachel returned the kiss and pulled away smiling.

"What has gotten into you?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana replied.

"You're bouncing off the walls like a five year old. I have never seen you exert this much energy at one time. In fact, you weren't this happy an hour ago, at school." Rachel explained.

"You do know what today is, right?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yea, its the day of the homecoming game."

"Which you're going to, right?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"And I am a what?" Santana prodded.

"An… extremely hot girl?" Rachel guessed

"No, well yea, but we already knew that. No, I'm a…. starts with a _'C'_…" Santana said.

"Cheerio?"

"Yes. And cheerleaders have to do what?"

"Cheer?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. But what do they have to do while they cheer?" Santana asked.

"I have no clue." Rachel said.

"Would you like me to draw you a road map?" Santana said.

"It would help." Rachel replied. Santana rolled her eyes.

"They have to smile, Rachel." she said before Rachel could get mad at her for rolling her eyes.

"Ok… so the entire school will see you smile for once." Rachel teased. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"And… I get to spend almost an entire night smiling at my insanely hot girlfriend." she said.

"That _is_ something to be excited about, huh?" Rachel said.

"Uh-huh." Santana said. She smiled and leaned in to kiss Rachel again. "So… what were you doing before I walked in?" Santana asked.

"I was making my MySpace video. The Cheerios need some form of entertainment before they have to go to the game. I figured they would want a new video to insult." Rachel said. Santana winced. "Hey, San. Its okay. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rachel said.

"You know I don't comment on those videos anymore right? I don't even hang around them when they do. And you know I would totally tell them to stop if it wouldn't give us away." Santana said.

"Baby, I know that. Really, its fine." Rachel said.

"I'm so sorry that you still have to go through that." Santana said.

"Santana, I'm fine." Rachel said. She leaned up and kissed Santana. When Santana got to the game, she saw Rachel talking to Kurt, Finn's mom, and Kurt's dad. She made eye contact with her and walked to a deserted corner. Rachel excused herself and followed. As soon as Rachel turned the corner, Santana was kissing her.

"You were so hot during _Toxic_." Santana said.

"Me? You should have seen yourself." Rachel said.

"I wish we could just hang out together like normal couples." Santana said.

"I won't let you do that." Rachel said.

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"You know how Sue is. She would kick you off the Cheerios in a heartbeat for sure." Rachel said. Santana glanced down at her Cheerios uniform. She knew Rachel was right.

"What if I don't care?" Santana asked.

"Except I know that you do. And I won't let you give up something you love for me." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"If you want me to, I will." Santana said.

"But I don't. I know how much you love the Cheerios. I'm not going to keep you from that." Rachel said. Suddenly, Santana's phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

**Quinn Fabray**

Santana answered. "What Q?" she asked.

_"S, where are you?"_ Quinn asked.

"I'm here, I'm on my way. I'll be there in two minutes, okay?"

_"You better hurry before Sue gets here."_ Quinn warned.

"I will." Santana said. She hung up the phone.

"Do you have to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yea I do."

"Have fun doing what you love, San." she said.

"I'll see you while I am cheering." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Bye Cheerio." she said. Santana grinned and kissed Rachel one more time before pulling away from the embrace they had found themselves in.

"Bye." she whispered. Rachel waved as Santana jogged away.

"This can't be happening." Rachel said.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel felt her heart race whenever Santana looked at her during the game. She felt her heart break whenever she saw the hurt in Santana's eyes when Rachel cheered for Finn. Rachel knew that Santana knew it was just an act, but that did not make it hurt any less.

Santana felt her heart race every time she looked at Rachel during the football game. She felt her heart break every time she saw Rachel cheer for Finn. Santana knew that Rachel was going to cheer for Finn at times, but that did not make it hurt any less.

Neither girl was able to explain how they had come to have these feelings so fast or even at all. They knew what it meant, but they were in denial. They were in denial to both themselves and each other. They weren't ready to admit that what they had was probably more than just a high school crush. They were not ready to admit that even though they had only been together for a week and a half, they would be crushed if it ended. They weren't ready to admit how hard it would be to move on if one was left by the other. Neither girl was ready to admit that she would do anything, including die, if it meant saving the other from pain. Neither girl was ready to admit those three words, those three life-changing, exceptional words.

Santana threw a heart-stoppingly charming smile towards Rachel. Rachel maintained eye contact with Santana while cheering for the football team after Finn made a play. The smile on Santana's face grew wider. Rachel had cheered for the _team_, not for _Finn. _In between quarters, Sue allowed the Cheerios to take a fifteen-minute break. Santana pulled on her Cheerios letter jacket and sweatpants _(it was a really cold fall night)_ and immediately grabbed her phone. She sent a text and looked up at Rachel. Rachel checked her phone.

**New Message**

**Santana **

**Hey beautiful! :) Have a fifteen-minute break. Meet me where we were earlier?**

Rachel read the message and smiled. She looked at Santana while she typed out a reply to the girl's message. Santana felt her phone buzz.

**New Message**

**Rachel **

**Hey back! :) Definitely. You go first. Meet you there in two minutes.**

Santana grinned and started to make her way to the spot. She heard her name being called and turned around. "San! Wait up." Quinn said. Quinn jogged over to one of her two best friends. Santana opened her mouth to respond when Rachel walked by the pair. As she tried to make her way past, Rachel tripped over Quinn's outstretched foot. Santana had to catch Rachel to ensure that she did not fall and hurt herself. "Watch where you're going, Rachel. You could get hurt." Quinn said with fake kindness. Rachel looked at Santana. Santana looked down, before looking back at Quinn. Quinn watched the two. "Santana, why are you still holding her? Be careful, you don't want to get infected." Quinn said. Santana looked down and realized she was still holding Rachel from when she had caught her. She let go.

"Be more careful next time, Berry. And try not to fall into me next time you lose your balance." Santana said. She could not look Rachel directly in the eyes, but she made it seem like she was so Quinn did not get suspicious. Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry, Santana. Thank you, however, for catching me." Rachel said.

"Whatever. Don't make me have to do it again because next time I might not be feeling so generous." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip and went on her way, literally pushing past Santana as she went by. Santana closed her eyes at the impact, hating what had just happened.

"Quinn, you didn't have to trip her." Santana said. Quinn laughed.

"Why are you sticking up for her, S? She is just Rachel Berry."

"She's also our best chance at Sectionals. What if she had fallen and broken her nose or something? I'm not an expert, but I think that can affect your singing abilities. The goal is to win, to go to Nationals, and more importantly, to beat Vocal Adrenaline. We need Berry to do that." Santana said.

"All right already, calm down. I was just trying to get a point across that just because her mom adopted my daughter we are _not _friends and even though she ended up with Finn, she still isn't cool." Quinn said.

"You don't have to physically hurt her to get a point across." Santana said.

"All right. Fine. Whatever. I'll lay off. Anyway, are you coming with us?" Quinn asked.

"Not this time, Q. I need some alone time. I'm going to go take a walk for a few minutes." Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"Cool, just make sure you're back in time." Santana nodded.

"I will, do not worry." She quickly turned around and went to the spot that had been at earlier. She hoped Rachel had still gone there. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw Rachel in the corner. She closed her eyes in shame when she saw Rachel wiping tears away.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Rachel looked up.

"Go away. I don't want to be around you right now." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel?" she asked.

"What?"

"If you don't want to be around me, then why did you come to the place I asked you to meet me at?" she asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Because you want to be around me?" Santana guessed.

"Ha. Don't flatter yourself, Santana." Rachel said. Santana could see the anger and hurt in Rachel's eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I should have seen Quinn's foot, but I didn't notice it until it was too late. At that point I was too busy trying to catch you." Santana said.

"I'm not mad because you didn't warn me about Quinn's foot." Rachel said.

"I know why you're mad." Santana said.

"Then why are you not apologizing for that?" Rachel asked.

"Why are you not letting me finish?" Santana countered. Rachel looked away.

"I'm sorry. Finish what you were saying."

"Thank you. Anyway, I'm sorry for not telling Quinn to shut up about you after she tripped you." Santana continued. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Santana covered it with her hand.

"I'm not done, Rachel. Most of all, I'm sorry for joining in with Quinn when she was making fun of you. And if it makes you feel better, I did get on to Quinn after you left." Santana said. Rachel removed Santana's hand from her mouth.

"You did?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"I told her that she should not have tripped you because you're our best chance at beating Vocal Adrenaline and she doesn't have to physically hurt you to get her point across."

"What was her point?" Rachel asked.

"That just because Shelby adopted Quinn's baby, Q doesn't consider you guys friends and just because you are with Finn doesn't mean you're cool." Santana said.

"What about the fact that I am with _you_?" Rachel said. She smiled at Santana, who returned the smile with enthusiasm.

"See now_ that_ makes you cool. And extremely lucky to be with such a hot person." Santana said.

"I do find Finn quiet attractive." Rachel said. She evilly grinned. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it, little girl." Santana warned. Rachel laughed.

"I'm sorry, baby." She pulled Santana close to her and kissed her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Santana whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"No. It was all apart of the act."

"You know that if we were out, I would put a stop to all of that in a heartbeat, right?" Santana said.

"Yea I know. But I can put up with it. I have for two years. If it means you get to stay on Cheerios, then I'm okay with it." Rachel said.

"We don't know for sure that Sue would kick me off." Santana said.

"We don't know that she wouldn't." Rachel countered.

"I'm sorry." Santana said.

"Don't be. Just kiss me." Rachel said.

"Gladly." Santana smiled as she kissed her girlfriend again.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Part of this chapter is taken from Chapter 12 and Chapter 13 of The Pezberry Secret*****

The next afternoon, Santana called Rachel. _"Hello?"_ she answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for the owner of this phone? She's really hot and an amazing singer. Is she there?" Santana asked. She smiled into the phone.

_"Hey San!"_ Rachel said.

"Hey. What's up baby girl?" Santana asked.

_"Nothing much. I was just about to start getting ready for tonight."_ Rachel said.

"I could come over and do your hair and make up for you if you want." Santana offered.

_"Really?"_ Rachel said.

"Sure. Want me to?"

_"Yea, sure."_ Rachel said.

"I'm on my way over." Santana said. She hung up the phone and got in her car. Rachel was waiting at the door when Santana got to her house. She smiled as the other girl got out of her car and she opened the door.

"Hey." she said. Santana smiled.

"Hi." She walked up the stairs of the porch and kissed Rachel. The two went inside and up to Rachel's room.

"So how did you want your hair to be?" Santana asked, falling on to the bed.

"What do you think would look good?" Rachel asked. Santana studied her for a moment.

"Something simple." she said after a minute. She pulled her straightener out of the WMHS athletic duffle bag she had brought with her. Rachel peeked inside and saw that Santana had brought not only a straightener, but a curling iron and a lot of make up as well. She raised a curious eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I thought I would cover the basics." Santana explained.

"I do own make up, Santana." Rachel said.

"I didn't know what you had, so I just brought mine."

"Ah." Rachel replied. She moved aside and allowed Santana to plug in the straightener so that it was able to heat up.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for the straightener?" Rachel asked.

"I have an idea." Santana said. After a week and a half of dating Santana, Rachel already knew what those words meant when they came out of her mouth. She was not shocked when the Cheerio sat back down on Rachel's bed and pulled Rachel into her lap and started kissing her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm me." Santana replied. After awhile, she suddenly pulled away.

"Wha… why?" Rachel asked. Santana smirked.

"Because its either stop making out now and straighten your hair or make out and let the straightener catch on fire and burn your house down, possibly with us still in it." she said.

"Good point." Rachel said. She went and sat down in the chair in front of her vanity dresser. Santana walked up behind her and pulled her hair back. She softly kissed Rachel's neck before reaching for the straightener. Before she could grab the device, Rachel grabbed her hand. When Santana looked down, Rachel kissed her.

"Rach, I have to straighten your hair." Santana said.

"I know I just… I couldn't resist." Rachel said. Santana smiled and grabbed the hair device. She straightened Rachel's hair, and then grabbed a hair tie from the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm putting your hair up into a side ponytail. Is that okay or do you want something else?" Santana asked.

"Its perfect, San." Rachel said. Santana tied the hair tie into Rachel's hair.

"Time for make up. What color is your dress?"

"Red." Santana nodded and started doing Rachel's make up. When she was finished, she stepped back to admire her work.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked.

"You look amazing, Rachel." Santana looked at the clock on Rachel's desk.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I have to go. Sam is picking me up in two hours. I'll see you at dinner?" she said. Rachel nodded.

"Bye San."

"Bye baby girl." Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel before packing up her stuff and leaving. She got her own hair and make up ready and put on her dress, which was blue, and her shoes. She was ready two minutes before Sam arrived at her house.

"You look great, Santana." Sam said. Santana gave him a once over.

"So do you, Sam." They went to the restaurant. Finn and Rachel were already there. Santana had to remind herself to breathe when she saw Rachel. The girl looked better than when Santana had left Rachel's house. They went to the table. Finn was talking to Puck and Rachel was standing by herself. Santana walked past. "Wow Berry, you actually managed to look like a normal person." she said.

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel said.

"You look hot, babe." Santana whispered as she walked by. Rachel instantly smiled. The Glee Club sat down at the table, with Santana sitting directly across from Rachel. When the check came, she opened her purse and pulled out her credit card.

"Santana, no. Its on me." Sam said. He put the card back in her wallet.

"Sam, I can't let you do that." she protested.

"Santana, you're my date. I want to. Its fine, I got it." he insisted. Santana stared at him for a moment before giving in.

"Okay…" she said. She put her wallet back in her purse and saw the box she had put in there. She smiled and looked up at Rachel. She knew Rachel was going to love the present Santana had bought her. She just had to find a way to get her alone long enough to give it to her. They all finished eating and went to the school. When they all got to the dance, Santana gave Finn a reasonable amount of time with Rachel. Okay so she gave him all of fifteen minutes before she told him some lie to get him away from her. She waited until Finn was gone then leaned into Rachel.

"You know, Rachel, they say red is the sexiest color. And I am _definitely_ agreeing with that statement right now." Santana said. She eyed Rachel's red dress. Rachel shivered at Santana's breath on her neck.

"San, not out here." she said. She was unsuccessfully trying to fight the smile that was threatening to emerge on her face.

"I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you though, Rach. I want some alone time." Santana grinned. Rachel looked around and nodded. Santana smiled and walked with Rachel to the hallway. The pair went to a deserted corner. When they were sure they were alone, Santana spoke. "I wish we could just leave right now."

"San, the dance just started. I think that would be just a little bit suspicious." Rachel said.

"Crap. This sucks that we can't even spend homecoming together." Santana said.

"I know, Sweetie." Rachel pulled Santana into a hug, which the taller girl willingly fell into.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I want to spend time with you outside of our houses. I hate that we can't." Santana said.

"How about you and I take a trip to one of the towns close to Lima? We can get away, have an actual date, at an actual restaurant." Rachel said. Santana looked hopeful.

"Can we find a Breadstix?"

"If that's what you want, then yes. We can find a Breadstix. But please, don't bring a wheelbarrow." Rachel said. This resulted in causing Santana to laugh as both remembered their first date. They were going to pretend, if someone had caught them, that Santana's parents had forced her to take Rachel to dinner as an apology for the way she had treated Rachel. Santana brought a wheelbarrow to fill up and ended up getting the manager fired. Rachel still felt terrible. Santana kissed Rachel. Smiling into the kiss, Rachel hated to pull away. When she did, Santana opened her purse and pulled out the box.

"What's that?" Rachel asked. Santana handed it to her.

"Open it." Rachel opened the box and gasped. In the box was a necklace with a gold star pendant.

"San."

"Do you like it?" Santana asked. She was carefully watching Rachel's every reaction.

"I love it. Its gorgeous. Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome, baby girl. Turn it over." Santana smiled. Rachel was confused.

"Okay…" She turned it over.

"Its engraved." Not wanting to ruin the moment, Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Read it, Rach."

"Oh. Right. Ok. _'Rachel, Always remember that you are my star. –S.'_ Oh my god. Santana, that's so sweet."

"Thank you. I was really hesitant about putting the _S_. I had initially wanted to put my whole name on there, but it was too risky." Santana said.

"Do you really mean it?" Rachel asked.

"Do I really mean what?" Santana asked.

"That I am your star." Rachel clarified.

"Oh that. Well, yeah Rachel. Of course I do. You _are_ my star. And whenever you wear that, which I hope you'll frequently do, I want you to… well I hope that you will… that you'll think of me." Rachel had never seen Santana so nervous before.

"Of course I will. I wish that I could put it on right now, but…"

"I totally understand. I just wanted to give it to you." Santana nodded.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Don't be. It's fine, Rach." Santana smiled. Rachel looked around before she kissed Santana. This time, it was Santana who pulled away.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Santana said.

"So do you, San." Rachel replied She smiled. Santana returned the smile.

'_Oh my god. I am in love with Rachel Berry._' Santana thought.

'_Oh my god. I am in love with Santana Lopez.'_ Rachel thought. They went back into the gym. Two and a half hours and twelve disappearances later, Santana and Rachel decided to leave the dance and go spend some time together. Rachel walked up to Finn. "Hey Finn, I'm not feeling very well, so I think I'm going to head home." Finn stood up.

"Okay, do you want me to take you?"

"No, no. I don't want to ruin your night." Rachel rushed.

"Rachel, you're my date and my girlfriend. its fine." Finn said.

"You live in the opposite direction of my house." Rachel continued.

"I'm not going to let you walk home or hitch a ride with some random drunk person." Finn said.

"Well, actually… Santana offered to give me a ride." Rachel said.

"Santana? Santana Lopez?" Finn asked.

"Yes. We ran into each other in the restroom just now and she said she was about to leave. She lives about three blocks from me and she said that she could give me a ride if I wanted one." Rachel explained. Finn looked up as Santana approached.

"Are you ready to go, Berry?" Santana asked.

"This isn't some kind of prank, is it Santana? Because its not funny." Finn said.

"No, Finnocence. Its not a prank. I'm leaving and if Rachel doesn't feel good then there's no point of her staying here. She lives near me. I'm not going to do anything to your precious girlfriend. Don't worry." Santana said.

"Fine. But no funny business, Santana. Just take her home so she can rest, okay?" Fin said.

"That was kind of the plan, Frankenteen." Santana and Rachel left the gym. They made it down the hallway before Finn came running out and calling Rachel's name. She turned around. Santana continued walking to act as if she had no interest in whatever they were saying.

"Hey Rach. I just wanted to say that I really do love you." Finn said. Rachel smiled.

"I know that you do, Finn. I love you too." she said.

"I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or cheat on me or something like that. That's why I know that we're meant to be together." he continued. Rachel's stomach dropped with guilt.

"I love you Finn." she repeated. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said. Rachel nodded and went to find Santana who was waiting at the door for her.

"What did Finn want?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. She had brought her car by earlier just in case Rachel had wanted to leave early. Rachel shook her head. Santana looked over and saw tears in her eyes. "Rachel?" she softly said.

"I can't do this." she whispered.

"Do…do what?" Santana said.

"I can't keep hurting him like this. He's going to be crushed when he finds out about us, Santana." Rachel said.

"Ray…" Santana trailed off. She pulled over to the side of the road and parked her car.

"He told me that he knew he and I are meant to be together because he knows I would never hurt him or cheat on him. Santana, that's exactly what I'm doing!" she said.

"What are you trying to say, Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Please don't make me say it, Santana." Rachel said.

"Rachel, if you're going to break up with me, then say it already. Please don't torture me by beating around the bush." Santana said.

"San, its not like I _want_ to break up, but…" Rachel trailed off.

"But what?" Santana asked.

"It just has to be done." Rachel said.

"Actually, it doesn't have to be done. You could always break it off with Finn." Santana argued.

"San, please." Rachel said.

"Don't call me that." Santana said. Rachel started to get out of the car. "Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"I'll walk home." Rachel said.

"There is no way I'm letting that happen. Get in the car, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel gave in and sat back down. Santana drove her to her house. When they got to the house, Santana stopped the car and looked at Rachel. Rachel hated to see the hurt in the other girl's eyes. Just as Rachel was about to get out of the car, Santana kissed her. Rachel hesitated for a moment before kissing back. Just as Rachel attempted to deepen the kiss, Santana pulled away. Rachel bit her lip and thought about what she was about to lose. She was not sure if it was really worth it.

"Thank… thank you for the ride, Santana." Rachel said. She got out of the car.

"Bye, Berry." Santana said. She drove away. Rachel went inside her house and immediately knew she had made a mistake. She pulled out her phone and called Santana. Santana was stopped at a red light when her phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

Santana sighed and answered. "Hello?" she answered.

_"Santana? I think I left something in your car. Can you come back?"_ Rachel asked. Santana looked around the car.

"Rach, I don't see anything. But yea, I'll come back so you can look for yourself." she said. She pulled into the nearest parking lot to turn around and drove back to the house. Rachel was waiting on her front porch when she arrived. She walked up to the car and opened the door and pretended to start looking for something. Santana stayed in her car. "What did you forget?" she asked. Rachel looked up. She sat down in the car.

"You." she said. Needless to say, Santana was taken aback when Rachel began kissing her. She pulled away.

"Wha… what?" she asked.

"I don't want to break up." Rachel said.

"But you're going to feel guilty every time Finn tells you he loves you." Santana said.

"For awhile, maybe. But I can't live without knowing what is going to happen between us. Maybe it'll lead to something. Maybe it won't. But I just… I have to know." Rachel said. Santana smiled and kissed Rachel again.

"You look tired, baby girl. How about you go inside and go to sleep, okay?" Santana suggested. Rachel nodded and kissed Santana again.

"Night, San." she said before getting out of the car again.

"Night, Ray." Santana replied. She smiled and Rachel closed the door. As Santana drove away, she whispered to herself. "I love you, Rachel Berry." As she watched Santana drive away, Rachel whispered to herself.

"I love you, Santana Lopez."


	9. Chapter 9

*****Part of this chapter is taken from chapters 3 and 26 of The Pezberry Secret*****

Two weeks later, they were still together. Santana had helped Rachel find away to help Kurt through his father's heart attack. When Santana walked into Glee Club one day, she saw Rachel and Finn already in the choir room. They were laughing together. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Get a room." she said.

"Santana, please mind you own business." Rachel said.

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You two making out in front of everyone kind of is our business, Berry. If you want it to stay private, don't do that here." Santana said. She walked over and sat next to Brittany. Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys. I just talked to Principal Figgins and… Puckerman is in juvie. But we are going to keep going and gear up for Sectionals. We are going to start with a duets competition." he said.

"What does the winner get?" Mike asked.

"Dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix." he said.

Santana smiled. She had to win. And she knew just who she wanted as a partner. As soon as Glee was over, Santana tracked down Mercedes.

"Why would I want to do a duet with you? We can't stand each other." Mercedes said.

"Look Wheezy, I realize I've tried to punch a couple of times and sometimes when you aren't looking I put weird things in your food. But it's a new year. And you and I are the best singers at this school." Santana said.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Its just a free trip to Breadstix." Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry, have you been to Breadstix? They are legally forbidden to stop bringing you breadsticks. One time I brought a wheelbarrow and when the manager tried to stop me from filling it up I called the corporate office and got her fired." Santana said.

"I guess our voices do sort of go together." Mercedes said.

"Mmhmm. That's right girl." Santana said.

She smiled. She knew it would be tough to beat Rachel and Finn, but Santana didn't play when it came to Breadstix. She went to class where she saw Rachel sitting in the front row like the good student she was. Santana was watching Rachel in Chemistry class. She found herself getting extremely turned on as Rachel raised her hand every time the teacher asked a question. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the start of free period. She saw Rachel bolt from the room. Knowing where her girlfriend was off to, Santana slowly headed towards the choir room, hoping Rachel would be alone. As she neared the room, she heard the final notes of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.' She smiled as she heard Rachel's voice, but quickly scowled when she heard Finn's. She stood outside the door, watching them. She saw them have a conversation and she saw Finn kiss Rachel. As Finn walked out of the room, Santana hid. Once he was gone, she entered and closed the door.

"Nice song, Berry." she said.

She kept up the act in case someone was to walk in.

Rachel, keeping up her role as well, did not turn to face Santana.

"Thank you, Santana."

Santana slowly walked towards Rachel. When she reached the piano, she stood so that their feet were alternating. Rachel was very happy for the fact that doors had no windows. "I just had one problem with it. I felt like Finnocence was standing just a bit to close to you."

"You mean, kind of like you are now?" Rachel countered.

"Yea, but see, there is a difference." Santana said.

She softly kissed Rachel's neck. "

You actually like it when it is me." She whispered.

She expertly hid the way she was playing with Rachel's fingers with one hand while subtly pulling Rachel closer to her with the other. Rachel turned her head up to respond and Santana took that opportunity to kiss Rachel. The two stood like that for a few moments before Rachel slightly pulled away.

"Santana, someone could walk in.," she said.

"Do not care. Need you." Santana managed to get out, kissing Rachel again.

She lifted the smaller girl up onto the piano. Santana moved to stand between Rachel's legs, never breaking the kiss. Rachel instinctively wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. Rachel pulled away to look at Santana.

"I missed you today. I mean, I know I saw you in every class, but we could not really talk. I was only able to look."

She started to say more but was interrupted with Santana kissing her.

"Rach, I have heard you talk all day. It is time for silence." Santana said.

Rachel simply nodded and kissed Santana again. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sound of Kurt and Mercedes laughing. Santana quickly jumped back a good five feet, but not without causing her forehead to hit Rachel's mouth. Santana silently swore and Rachel held back a scream in pain. Santana did not have time to apologize before having to get back into character. Not less than thirty seconds after she put her HBIC face back on did Kurt and Mercedes enter the room.

"Whoa. Okay, hold up. Santana and Rachel in a room, together, alone, and Rachel is still alive. Did we enter the Twilight Zone or something?" Mercedes asked.

"Wait a second. Rachel, are you crying? What did she do to you?" he asked.

"I did not anything to her Hummel. Man-hands was practicing one of her many solos that she dreams Schue is going to give her and I guess I startled her when I came in because she tripped and hit her mouth on the cymbal of the drum set. Why would I hurt our best chance at Sectionals?" Santana asked.

She found herself backing up even further.

"What are you guys doing in here anyway?" Rachel attempted to ask while holding her mouth.

"I forgot my bag." Mercedes answered.

"Wheezy, I need to talk to you later about our duet." Santana said.

"Can we talk about it tonight on the phone, Satan? I have a lot to do right now." Mercedes said.

"Whatever." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

'That girl had better be prepared to work, because I am winning me some Breadstix.' Santana thought.

Mercedes grabbed her bag and the two left.

"You guys want the door closed? No one really wants to witness if Santana kills Rachel, so…" Kurt trailed off.

"Just close the door, Kurt." Rachel said.

The door soon closed.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Santana asked after making sure they were alone.

"I think I will be fine. How is your head?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I am not bleeding, so that is a good sign. I am so sorry. I heard the two of them and I panicked." Santana replied.

"San, I am fine. But we have never come that close to getting caught before." Rachel said.

"No, we have not." Santana agreed.

"We should probably be more careful."

"Yea…no, definitely. I totally agree, Rach." Santana said.

"Why do you have that look in your eye?" Rachel asked.

"What look?" Santana innocently asked.

She slowly walked closer to Rachel who was still on the piano.

"The look in your eye. The one that says you are about to kiss me." Rachel said as Santana approached.

"Maybe because I am." Santana whispered.

She pulled Rachel into a kiss.

"Santana…"

"Yes?" Santana said.

She found herself smirking at the fact that Rachel could not form a coherent sentence.

"San…tana. We…have to…stop." Rachel said.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course…not. But we…have to." Rachel said.

Santana pulled away, causing Rachel to groan even though she had just said they had to stop. She leaned up and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I would never want to force you to do something you did not want to do, Rachel."

She smiled as she felt Rachel shiver.

"Do you think we would be missed at Glee?" she quickly asked.

This caused Santana to laugh.

"You would not be, but I might be." She teased.

"Just get your stuff." Rachel said.

They made really lame excuses and went back to Santana's house. The moment they were in Santana's room, Rachel tackled Santana on the bed and kissed her. Things were beginning to get heated when suddenly Santana pulled back.

"What is wrong baby?" Rachel asked.

She got a little afraid as Santana just stared at her. A smile began to grow on the Latina's face.

"Santana. You are beginning to scare me."

Santana's smile faltered a bit.

"Sorry baby. I did not mean to scare you."

"Then what is wrong?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked in Rachel's eyes.

"I just… I love you Rachel." she said.

She was smiling.

Rachel's eyes widened.

"You… you what?"

"I love you Rachel. So much."

Santana was getting a little scared. What if Rachel did not love her back? What if she had just made a complete fool out of herself? Santana was going through many scenarios in her head, all which ended with her single, alone, and depressed, when her thoughts were interrupted by the girl in front of her.

"I love you too, Santana. I have wanted to say it for awhile, but I did not know if you felt the same way."

Rachel smiled.

"How could you ever doubt that?" Santana asked.

"Do the words 'slushie', 'dwarf', and 'God Berry. Quit being such a buzz kill and let people do what they want for a change.' ring a bell to you?" Rachel teased.

She unintentionally caused Santana's face to drop.

"Baby, I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings…"

Rachel trailed off as Santana lifted a hand.

"No. I am the one who should be sorry. All that stuff I said and did to you, it was mean and wrong and unnecessary."

"It is okay Santana."

"No it is not Rach."

"San, it is fine. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I know you have changed. The girl who did all that stuff? She is gone and she has been replaced by someone who I have fallen in love with. I do not even remember that Santana, because I have this one."

Rachel smiled and kissed Santana again.

"I love you baby girl." Santana said.

"I love you too."

Rachel smiled as Santana began to kiss her again.

After awhile, Rachel pulled away.

"What is it? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Santana asked.

"San… I am ready." Rachel said.

Santana's eyes widened.

"Rach… are you sure?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I want you to be my first." she said.

"I promise I will be careful, baby girl. I love you." Santana said.

"I love you too." Rachel said.

*****I altered part of the story from the original flashback of when they say I love you. The original flashback had them in Rachel's house, but I changed it to Santana's house.*****


	10. Chapter 10

_*****Part of this chapter is based on chapters 42 and 43 of The Pezberry Secret*****_

_"Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby."_

Santana was watching Rachel the entire time she sang the song.

_"I love you baby like a flower loves the spring." _Mercedes sang.

_"And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing." _Santana sang.

She raised her eyebrow and smirked in Rachel's direction. Rachel bit her lip to hide her smile. Santana winked.

_"And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pet." _Mercedes sang.

_"And I love you baby river deep mountain high. Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby." _they sang together.

After Glee that day, Rachel found Santana.

"Just so you know, Santana, I thoroughly enjoyed your duet with Mercedes." Rachel said.

"Did you now?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded. Santana leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I was singing to you, baby girl."

She started to smile, but saw someone turn into the hallway.

"Berry, will you please stop offering to give me singing lessons? I do not want your help, okay?" she yelled, hating the loss of contact.

"Well, I am sorry for trying to help, Santana. I guess I will just leave." Rachel said.

"Bye." Santana said, glaring at the passerby who hurried to get out of the hallway.

"My house later? See you there?" Rachel whispered.

Santana nodded.

"Definitely. Love you." she whispered.

Rachel smiled.

"I love you too." she replied.

Santana found herself smiling as she walked down the hall. Suddenly, she got an idea. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Rachel.

Rachel was walking to the choir room when she felt her phone buzz.

**One new message from:**

**Santana Lopez**

**How much do you love me?**

Rachel smiled as she replied. Santana only had to wait a few minutes before her phone buzzed signaling that she had a new message.

**One new message from:**

**Rachel Berry**

**A lot… why? What do you want?**

Santana smiled. Rachel smiled when her phone buzzed again.

**One new message from:**

**Santana Lopez**

**Wow… a month together and you already love me and know me.**

Santana smiled when her phone vibrated.

**One new message from:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Yea, I do… what do you want, Santana?**

Rachel tentatively checked her phone when it vibrated.

**One new message from:**

**Santana Lopez**

**I was wondering if you would go dirt bike riding with me.**

Rachel stared at her phone in disbelief. She quickly called Santana.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You are aware of who you are talking to, right?" Rachel asked.

"I think so… is this a trick question?' Santana asked.

"You want to take _me_ dirt bike riding?" Rachel said.

"Yea. Come on, it will be fun." Santana said.

Rachel was silent for a moment.

"Hello?" Santana said.

"I am here."

"So… will you go?"

Rachel sighed.

"Fine. When?' she asked.

"This afternoon?" Santana asked.

"I guess." Rachel agreed.

When they got there, Santana quickly got them set up with bikes and safety equipment. She showed Rachel how to ride a dirt bike and Rachel was surprisingly good. She quickly got cocky and as they were riding, Rachel took a jump to quickly and went flying off of her bike, with Santana watching.

"Rach!" she screamed.

She quickly stopped her bike, threw off her helmet, and went sprinting into the direction her girlfriend had flown. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rachel lying face first in a pile of hay.

"Ray." she whispered.

Rachel slowly picked herself up and took off her helmet. Santana sprinted over to the girl.

"Rach, are you okay?" Santana asked.

She approached the girl.

Rachel nodded.

"I am fine, Santana."

Santana pulled the girl into a hug.

"You scared me."

"How do you think I felt?" Rachel joked.

"Like you were flying?" Santana teased.

Rachel laughed. "Not exactly."

"What happened, baby?" Santana asked.

"I got too eager on that last jump and lost control of the bike." Rachel explained.

Santana pulled the girl closer to her and kissed her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Yea, I am okay. I am sorry for worrying you." she said.

"Rachel, shut up." Santana said.

She smiled down at Rachel.

"Let's get you home, okay?" she suggested.

Rachel nodded. When they got to Rachel's house, there were two cars in the driveway.

"Are those your dads cars?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Want to meet them?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Santana replied.

The two walked into Rachel's house.

"Dad? Daddy?" she called out.

"We are in the living room."

Rachel led the way.

"Hey sweetie… why are you so muddy?" one of her fathers asked.

Rachel looked down.

"Oh. I went dirt bike riding." she explained.

"Someone managed to tear you away from your beloved choir room? We have got to meet this person.' her other father said.

Rachel looked at Santana.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Santana Lopez. Santana, this is my dad, Leroy, and my daddy, Hiram." Rachel said.

"Hello, Santana. You can call me Mr. B, if it makes it easier." Leroy said.

Santana smiled and nodded.

"Are you the one who got her to go dirt bike riding?" Hiram asked.

"Yes sir. I am sorry, I probably should have asked you guys if it was okay first." Santana said.

"It is fine, Santana. We have been trying to get Rachel to try other things for years. We are glad that she has a friend to help her do that." Leroy said.

"Dad, Daddy, Santana is not my friend. She is my girlfriend." Rachel explained.

"What about Finn?" Hiram asked.

Rachel and Santana exchanged a look.

"Santana and I decided that it would be better if we kept our relationship a secret. See, she is one of the most popular girls in school and she is on the cheerleading squad. I do not want her to lose her spot because of me and Santana does not want any of the meaner jocks to bully me." Rachel said.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, are you still dating Finn?" Leroy asked.

"Yes sir." she quietly said.

"Rachel, you know that we do not have a problem with you dating another girl. What we have a problem with is you leading that boy on. I am assuming he does not know about this?" Hiram guessed.

"No sir."

"Sir, I have told Rachel that I would willingly give up my spot on the Cheerios for her." Santana said.

Leroy and Hiram looked at Santana. Both men could instantly tell that the girl's feelings and intentions were true.

"Rachel, you know that we can't condone this, right?" Leroy asked.

"Yes sir. But I love Santana. I do not want to lose her." Rachel said.

"Do you feel the same way?" Hiram asked Santana.

"Yes sir. I love your daughter." she said.

"Then you are welcome in our house anytime, Santana." Leroy said.


	11. Chapter 11

*****This chapter is based on chapters 14 and 43 of The Pezberry Secret*****

A few days later, it was Thanksgiving break. Santana and Rachel had decided to go to a party Puck was throwing the day they got let out for break. Rachel did not have to worry about Finn, because he had gone on a trip with his mom, Kurt's dad, and Kurt. She and Santana arrived and Santana immediately grabbed a beer. Rachel opted not to drink, so she could drive them home. After awhile, the scenery got a bit too much for Rachel. When Santana left to go talk to Puck, Rachel decided to get some fresh air. Rachel was sitting on Puck's back porch when Santana came out of the house fifteen minutes later.

"Rachel! I am so happy to see you, baby." Santana drunkenly slurred.

Rachel looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Hi, sweetie. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not that much."

Santana was practically in Rachel's lap.

"Santana I left you fifteen minutes ago and you were not nearly this drunk. In fact you had only had half a beer. What did you do after I came out here?" Rachel asked.

She was running one of her hands through Santana's hair while using her other one to make sure the other girl did not fall off the stairs.

"Well, Puck challenged me to a game of beer pong. You know that I cannot and will not back down from a challenge." Santana slurred.

"Do I even need to ask who won?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"No, but it would make me feel better if you did."

Santana smiled up at Rachel.

"Let me guess. You won?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah. Duh. God, you look so hot right now." Santana said.

She started running one of her hands up and down Rachel's arm. She kissed Rachel, pushing her up against the post for the handrail on the stairs of Puck's porch. The taller girl continued to deepen the kiss and while Rachel was not fighting it, she knew how many people were at the party.

"Santana." Rachel said.

"What?" Santana said.

She did not let go of Rachel.

"San, come on."

Rachel attempted to push Santana off of her.

"But, I love you Rachel." Santana said.

She quickly sat up.

"Too fast. Way too fast."

Before Rachel could reply, they were interrupted.

"How drunk are you Lopez?" one of the other jocks asked.

"Uh… I am not sure. Pretty drunk, I guess. Why do you ask?" Santana asked.

"You just told the captain of the Geek Club that you love her."

Santana looked at Rachel, who quickly covered.

"She is completely wasted. She has no idea what she is saying or what she is doing right now."

"Clearly." The jock said.

He walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Santana asked.

"Because letting you tell the truth in would have defeated the purpose of keeping us a secret Santana." Rachel explained.

"That is…. really smart. Like, extremely smart. Did you know that you were smart, Rachel?" Santana asked.

"I had a hunch. I think I would appreciate that comment more if you were sober. Do you want to go ahead and get going?" Rachel asked.

Santana started to nod her head, but quickly stopped.

"But what if Puck wants to play another game of beer pong?" Santana asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Then he will most likely be looking to actually win at the game, which he will not be able to do if he is playing against you." Rachel reasoned.

Santana slowly nodded.

"Maybe you are right."

She fell down into Rachel's lap.

"Yea, let's get you home." Rachel said.

"Can I spend the night at your house? Please, please, please, please, pretty please, Rachel?" Santana asked.

"I think you should. My dads are out of town and your parents are not going to like the fact that you are drunk." Rachel replied.

Santana nodded. The two walked to Rachel's car, with Rachel having to assist Santana sometimes. They were almost to the car when the same jock stopped them.

"Lopez, are you so drunk you are going home with Berry?" he asked.

Rachel sighed.

"This is not going to be good. Not at all.".

Santana turned around and yelled back.

"Shut up, Rich! I am in love with her!"

The jocks just laughed.

"Wow, Berry. How much did you pay her to say that?"

"Shut up!" Santana yelled.

"Santana, ignore them. Please get in the car, okay?" Rachel said.

"But they have to know I love you." Santana protested.

"I know that you do. That is all that matters."

"Rachel…"

"Now, Santana."

"Rich, you better shut up before I beat the crap out of you, got it?" Santana threatened.

"Whatever, Lopez. Have fun with Berry."

"I plan on it!"

"Santana! Get in the car already." Rachel hissed.

"Okay."

Rachel drove to her house. It took all of her strength to pull Santana out of the car. Santana leaned all of her weight on Rachel.

"Oh, sweetie, you are going to have to help me out a little bit here." Rachel said.

Santana got out of Rachel's grip.

"I can walk by myself. You wanna see?" she asked.

"Not really." Rachel said.

Santana started crying.

"San, what is wrong?" Rachel asked.

"You hate me, don't you?" she sobbed.

"What? No. I do not hate you. I love you." Rachel said.

"No you do not. There is someone else isn't there? Someone besides Finn. Who is it? Is it Quinn?"

"What? No." Rachel said.

"It _is _Quinn! Do not deny it Rachel!" Santana said.

"Santana, let's get you into the house." Rachel said.

"Why so you can break up with me? No way. I am out of here." Santana said.

She grabbed Rachel's keys out of her hand and stumbled to the driver's side door. Before Rachel could even process what was happening, Santana was in Rachel's car and attempting to put the keys in the ignition. Rachel sprinted to the car.

"Santana Lopez, get out of my car and give me my keys." Rachel said.

"Why will you not let me drive your car? I bet you let Quinn drive your car. Do you think she is prettier than me? Is that it? Everyone _always_ thinks Quinn is prettier than me!" Santana yelled.

"I do not think Quinn is prettier than you and I _don't_ let her drive my car. I will not let you drive my car because you are drunk and you can barely walk without tripping over something, usually your feet." Rachel said.

Santana looked up at her and started crying again.

"Santana, calm down, sweetie. It is okay. Let's go inside." Rachel whispered.

Santana nodded and Rachel took that opportunity to take her keys back. Rachel helped the taller girl make her way into the house and gently put her on the couch. She went to the kitchen and got some water and aspirin and made some coffee. When she returned from the kitchen, Santana was not on the couch.

"San?" she called out.

Santana came out of the hall bathroom. She had cleaned up her face and wiped off the smeared mascara. She had also put her hair up into a loose ponytail. Rachel took that to mean she was sobering up. She smiled at Rachel.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Better. I am sorry for freaking out on you." Santana said.

"Its okay." Rachel said.

Santana took the coffee that was offered to her.

"Are you starting to sober up?" Rachel asked.

She sat down next to her on the couch. Santana nodded and looked at her girlfriend.

"I can't believe that happened." Santana said.

"What all do you remember?" Rachel asked.

"Just what happened when we got back here." Santana said.

Rachel silently nodded.

"Why? Did anything else happen? Did I do something stupid?" Santana asked.

"No. Nothing." Rachel said.

'_Except drunkenly out us at the party._' Rachel thought.

She just hoped that the jock was to drunk to remember what happened. She looked at the clock. It was midnight.

"Hey San?"

"Yea?"

"Happy birthday." Rachel said.

Santana looked up at Rachel.

"Rach, it is not my birthday until tomorrow." Santana said.

"Look at the clock." Rachel said.

Santana did as she was told.

"It is midnight… meaning…" Santana said.

"Meaning that you are now seventeen. Happy birthday baby." she said.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel. Rachel quickly pulled away and ran upstairs. She came back down with a present in hand.

"Ray you did not have to get me anything." Santana said.

"Okay, I can take it back." Rachel said.

"No! I mean, no it is okay." Santana said.

Rachel laughed and handed her the box. Santana opened it and pulled out a video camera.

"Oh wow. Thanks, Rachel. I love it." she said. Santana and Rachel went up to Rachel's room. Santana began playing around with the camera.

"Rachel. Hey, Rachel." Santana said.

"You are starting to bother me." Rachel said.

"But baby! Come on. Look over here."

"At least I know you like your present." Rachel said.

Santana nodded.

"Hey, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed.

"Yes, Santana?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you unless you are over here." Santana said.

Rachel sighed and walked over to Santana, who was lying on Rachel's bed.

"Yes?"

"No, you gotta get on the bed." Santana insisted.

Rachel laid on top of Santana.

"What do you want to tell me?"

Santana pointed the camera towards the two of them.

"I… am completely in love… with you." she said.

Rachel smiled.

"As am I." she said.

"You are in love with yourself?" Santana said.

"You knew what I meant." Rachel said.

"But you gotta specify, otherwise the camera will get confused."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I… am completely in love… with you.." she said.

Santana smiled and slowly kissed Rachel. Suddenly Rachel pulled away.

"Turn that off." she said.

She gestured to the camera.

Santana did as she was told and kissed her girlfriend again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Rachel?" Santana said. They were lying in Rachel's bed.

"Yes?" Rachel replied.

"I love you and all, but I have to ask you… _what_ was up with your duet with Finn last week? It was _terrible_ and _really_ offensive." Santana said.

Rachel laughed. "I was trying to throw the competition."

"Wait a second. You _wanted_ to lose?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded.

"Hold up. Does that mean the two votes that Sam and Quinn won by were you and Finn's votes?" Santana asked.

"Well, yes." Rachel said.

"You could not have used your vote on me?" Santana said.

"Trust me, I almost did. I held my pen over the index card for what seemed like forever. I almost wrote 'Mercedes and Santana,' but I had to let Sam and Quinn win." Rachel said.

"But why them?" Santana whined.

"Because we wanted Sam to stay in Glee." Rachel explained.

"So you sacrificed my ability to eat at Breadstix for free, just to keep the Bieber wannabe?" Santana said.

"Will you feel better if I take you to Breadstix?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Okay, we will go tonight. Now stop being such a baby." Rachel said.

"I am _not_ being a baby. You are a baby." Santana pouted.

"I am _your_ baby, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you are." Santana grinned. The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Do you resent me for making us keep quiet?" Santana suddenly asked. 

"Resent you? No. While it wouldn't have been my first choice, I'm getting used to it." Rachel said.

"Well, can I sing to you? Like in Glee Club? I really want to, if that's okay with you. I won't say who I am singing to. Only you and I have to know that it's you. But its cool if you don't want me to. You know what, actually, forget I asked its cool." Santana rambled. Rachel cut her off with a kiss.

"Okay, first of all, you're really cute when you ramble. Second of all, I would love for you to sing to me, even if only we know you're singing to me." Rachel said.

Santana smiled. "Then I'll do it."

"What song are you going to sing?" Rachel asked.

"_Que es un secreto mi estrella de amor_." Santana said. Rachel raised a confused eyebrow.

"I said, that's a secret my loving star." Santana translated. Rachel smiled.

The next day, when Glee Club started, Santana raised her hand.

"Mr. Schuester? I have a song I would like to sing." Santana said.

"Uh… yea. Sure, Santana go ahead." the Spanish teacher said.

"Okay, so this song just really conveys how I feel. And don't bother asking me for elaboration, because I don't owe any of you explanations." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana saw this and wanted to smirk, but frowned. She took this as an opportunity to throw off suspicion from her and Rachel, because she knew she would look at her at least once in the song.

"Is there something you would like to say Man-Hands?" Santana sneered.

"Just that I can't wait to hear your song, Santana." Rachel said with as much sarcasm as she could fake. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, maybe we can rearrange it for me to be able to sing in competition." Rachel continued.

"Santana, why don't you just sing your song already." Mr. Schue suggested.

"Okay." Santana said. She motioned for Brad and the band to begin playing. Rachel smiled when she recognized the song.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I got a sick obsession  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<em>

_I'm looking down every alley  
>I'm makin' those desperate calls<br>I'm staying up all night hoping  
>Hittin' my head against the wall<em>

_What you got, boy, is hard to find  
>I think about it all the time<br>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<em>

_Won't listen to any advice  
>Momma's telling me I should think twice<br>Better left to my own devices  
>I'm addicted, it's a crisis<em>

_My friends think I've gone crazy  
>My judgment's getting kinda hazy<br>My steeze is gonna be affected  
>If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead<em>

_What you got, boy, is hard to find  
>I think about it all the time<br>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>_

Santana tried not to look at Rachel during this part, but her eyes kept drifting to her girlfriend. She really hoped no one noticed.

I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you leave<p>

Hey, so I gotta question  
>Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
>Is my love with your drug? Your drug, your drug<br>Your drug, is my love your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<p>

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<p>

Hey, hey, so  
>Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug<br>I like your beard

She pointed at Brad at the last line and everyone applauded and cheered. Santana glanced at Rachel and saw her smiling.

"Wow! That was awesome Santana. Great job." Mr. Schue said.

When Santana returned to her seat, she checked her phone.

**One new message from:**

**Rachel Berry**

**I love you.**

Santana hid her smile and replied.

**I love you too. I'm assuming that means you loved the song? –S**

**Yea I did. Thank you so much. –R**

**Your are so welcome baby. –S**

**Well, now I have to sing to you too. –R**

**Are you going to say that it is for Finn? –S**

**No. He may think it is for him, but it will not be. –R**

**Awesome. Can't wait. :) –S**


	13. Chapter 13

Santana walked up to Rachel in the hallway the next morning.

"Berry. We need to talk," she said.

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel asked in an annoyed tone.

She was attempting to hold back a smile.

"Follow me." Santana said.

She pushed past the smaller girl, pretending that she was going to be leading her to her doom. She noticed a couple of kids smirking.

"Nothing to see here, freshmen. Go on with your pathetic lives."

She smiled as they all but sprinted down the hallway. Santana led Rachel into the nearest bathroom.

"What's up?" Rachel asked after Santana kissed her.

"I told my parents about us last night." Santana said.

Rachel's eyes widened.

"I am sorry I did not tell you I was going to. I just kind of blurted it out at dinner. I am so sorry baby girl." Santana continued.

Rachel shook her head.

"It is okay. I just wish you would have at least told me last night." Rachel said.

"Anyway, they want to meet you. Can you come over for dinner tonight?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I am sure I can, but let me text my dads. I will text you when I get an answer."

"Awesome." Santana said, smiling.

"How much did you tell them?" Rachel asked.

"Everything. Even about Finn." Santana said.

"And they still want to meet me?" Rachel said.

"I told them it was my idea and they understand why we are doing this." Santana replied.

Rachel smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them, San," she said.

"This is going to be great, Rachel. I promise. They already love your singing, which I know you love in a person." Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I will see you in Glee rehearsal." Rachel said.

She walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel messaged her fathers and got permission. Suddenly, she was nervous. That evening, she made her way to the Lopez house. Cautiously, she rang the doorbell. She only had to wait on the porch for a few short moments before it swung open. A smiling woman greeted her.

"You must be Rachel. I am Maria, Santana's mother."

Rachel shook the hand that was extended in front of her.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said.

She returned the smile.

"We loved your singing at Sectionals and Regionals last year. _Don't Rain on My Parade _is my favorite song." Maria said.

Rachel beamed.

"Thank you so much."

Maria opened her mouth to call her daughter, but the sound of feet crashing down the stairs stopped her. Both Rachel and Maria smiled as Santana neared the foot of the stairs. Suddenly, there was a sudden stop in the noise, followed by a yell. Suddenly, Santana was lying on her back at the foot of the stairs. Rachel's eyes widened and Maria stifled her laughter.

"San, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

She quickly made her way to the other girl.

"I am fine. I just tripped and fell down the stairs. I am okay, though." Santana said.

A man came running into the kitchen.

"I heard yelling and then a crash. What happened? Is everyone all right?" he asked.

Santana raised a hand from the floor in acknowledgement.

"I fell, Dad. I am fine," she said.

"Your daughter got a little excited at the arrival of our guest." Maria explained.

Santana's father noticed Rachel and smiled.

"You must be the girl my Santana has been talking non-stop about for the past month." he said.

Rachel smiled shyly.

"I am Rachel. Rachel Berry." she introduced.

Santana's father smiled and shook her hand.

"Adam Lopez. It is nice to finally meet you, Rachel. You are an amazing singer," the man said.

"Okay, you guys do not need to tell her that. She already knows." Santana said.

She smiled up at Rachel.

Rachel smiled, shook her head, rolled her eyes, and helped the girl up.

"_Gracias_." Santana said.

She dusted off her jeans before hugging Rachel.

"Santana, why don't you show Rachel your room? Dinner will be ready in about five or so minutes." Maria said.

Santana nodded and started to lead Rachel up the stairs.

"Santana." Maria said.

Santana turned around.

"Do not make me regret letting you do that."

"Mom!" Santana exclaimed.

Rachel's eyes widened. Both of Santana's parents laughed at the expressions.

"Just go, _mija_." Adam said.

Santana huffed and pulled Rachel upstairs. Once inside the taller girl's bedroom, Santana sighed.

"I am so sorry about that." Santana said.

Rachel smiled.

"It is fine. I assume your parents do not know what happened up here during the duets competition?" Rachel asked.

"No, and they do not need to. Keep your trap shut. I know that is hard for you, but try, okay?" Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the pictures on Santana's dresser and desk. A lot were of Santana and Brittany. Santana could not help but notice the sad look on Rachel's face.

"Baby, you know I would totally put up pictures of us, right?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded.

"I know." Rachel said in a monotone.

Santana stared at Rachel for a moment.

"I want to show you something," she said.

Santana reached under her bed and pulled out a trunk. She got the key from her key ring and unlocked it. Rachel gasped when she saw the contents of the trunk.

"This is where I keep all of our pictures and… well I guess you could say mementos from our relationship. I look at them all the time. It is amazing Brittany and Quinn have not caught me looking at them when they come barging into my room." Santana said.

Rachel walked over and kissed Santana.

"It is amazing, Santana." Rachel said.

Santana smiled.

"Hey there is one of us after we won Sectionals last year. It may be a group picture, but you and I are hugging in it." she said.

Rachel looked at the picture and smiled.

"I love it." she replied.

Rachel walked back over and inspected the displayed pictures. She could not help but notice a large amount of pictures of Santana and a younger boy. She came across a picture of Santana, her parents, and the same young boy.

"San?"

Santana turned around.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked.

She held up a picture of Santana and the boy. Santana stared at the picture for a moment before quickly walking over and yanking the picture out of Rachel's hands. She set the frame back down in its original spot.

"Nobody you need to worry about." Santana said in a sharp tone.

Rachel winced at the harsh tone and unconsciously backed away from her girlfriend.

"I… I am sorry, Santana. I did not mean to pry." Rachel quickly apologized.

Santana closed her eyes and walked toward Rachel. Rachel stopped, not knowing what to expect. When Santana reached her, she pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry. I should not have snapped at you. Its just really personal and it makes me sad." Santana explained.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"That is my younger brother, Marco."

"I thought you were an only child." Rachel said.

"He died a couple of years ago, when he was twelve. He had leukemia." Santana said.

"San, I am so sorry. I had no idea. Look, we can drop the subject." Rachel said.

Santana gave her a weak smile.

"I wish you had met him. He would have liked you." Santana said.

"I am sure I would have like him as well." Rachel replied.

"You are amazing." Santana said.

She leaned down and kissed Rachel's neck.

Maria called their names and the two girls went downstairs. As Rachel and Santana walked into the dining room, Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the table.

"Dinner looks amazing, Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said.

Maria beamed.

"I like her, _mija_." Maria said.

"As do I. Rachel you are welcome here anytime." Adam said.

It was Santana's turn to beam. Her parents' opinions meant the world to her. This just strengthened her opinion on her relationship with Rachel. As the group ate, everyone laughed and got along as if Rachel and Santana had been friends their entire lives.

"Rachel, we would love to spend some time with your fathers and get to know all of you." Maria said.

"That would be awesome, Mrs. Lopez. What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked.

"There is a concert this weekend, about an hour and a half outside of Lima. What if we all went?" Adam suggested.

"Sounds great. I will talk to them tonight and tell Santana." Rachel said.

The next day in Glee Club, Rachel made an announcement.

"As most of you know, today is the anniversary of the day we found out Quinn was pregnant." Rachel said.

Everyone looked around and noticed the absence of Quinn and Puck for the first time.

"What is your point, Berry?" Santana asked.

"I think we should all write letters to Beth saying our feelings throughout Quinn's pregnancy and give them to Noah and Quinn." Rachel said.

"No way. That is an awful idea. There is no way I am doing that." Santana said.

"Santana, calm down. Let's take a vote." Will said.

"I am down with it." Mercedes said.

"Me too." Finn said.

Everyone turned in shock.

"If _Finn _is cool with it, I think we should do it." Kurt said.

Will nodded. "Okay, let's get to writing."

Santana watched in disbelief as everyone got out pens and paper. She scoffed, stood up and did her impression of a Rachel Berry storm out. Rachel watched as her girlfriend left, rolled her eyes and got to writing. Santana walked out to her car and left school. She drove to a park and sat out on the playground for hours. After six hours, she stared at her notebook. She grabbed the spiral and a pen and started writing.

_Dear Beth,_ she began.

Suddenly her phone vibrated.

**One new email from:**

**Will Schuester**

**No Glee practice this afternoon.**

'_Yes. Now if I can just get Sue to cancel Cheerios, I am golden.'_ Santana thought. Her phone buzzed again.

**One new email from:**

**Sue Sylvester**

**No Cheerios practice this afternoon.**

'_Awesome.´ _Santana thought.

She looked back down at her notebook and began writing again. Once she finished, she went to her car and drove to Rachel's house. Rachel answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Santana held up the envelope she had put the letter in. Rachel looked at it and saw that it was labeled, '_To: Beth_'.

"This is what you wanted, right?" she asked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You actually did it?"

Santana nodded.

"I am sorry about earlier. I think my letter explains why I reacted the way I did. You can read it, if you want."

Rachel nodded and took the letter. Silently, she read to herself.

_Dear Beth,_

_I originally thought that writing a letter to a baby that not one of us has seen since the day it was born was the stupidest idea ever. After thinking it over for a while, I still think it is a dumb idea, seeing as you will probably never read this letter. However, I feel that you should know a few things. _

_First of all, let me start with who I am. My name is Santana Lopez. I have known your birth parents since I was three years old. We grew up in the same town together, went to day care together, and we went to elementary, middle, and high school together. I was at the hospital the day you were born. We were at Regionals for our Glee Club (yea, we were in Glee Club. Shelby Corcoran is your adoptive mother, so you will be to, no doubt.) and we had just finished performing. We were actually competing against the show choir that Shelby directed before she adopted you (they beat us, but we still had fun). Anyway, we had just finished performing and were on our way back to our green room when your mom's water broke. We immediately rushed to the hospital and almost missed the announcing of the winners. We would have gladly missed it, there was no way any of us were going to miss your birth. _

_Anyway, you should know that your parents, your birth parents, do love you. If they did not, none of us would be writing these letters right now. I know this because your mom and dad are two of my best friends and two of the best people I know. Even your dad. You really changed him, even if you were only in his life (technically) for a few minutes. While your pregnancy did cause many people pain, it also caused a few friendships to form and grow stronger. Towards the end of your mom's pregnancy, she and I grew closer again. We have not been that close since we were kids. Your mom was my best friend growing up and we kind of grew apart in high school. I deeply regret letting that happen and I wish I had been more supportive during the pregnancy. Instead, I used that as my chance to get on top. Once I was on top, I did not like it, because Quinn was not there to share it with me. The only thing that was going through my mind during your birth was 'Please let Quinn be okay. Please let that baby be okay.' I knew that if anything had happened to you during birth, Quinn would have been devastated. _

_The fact that she gave you up does not mean she did not, or does not, care about you. That is not the case. Someday, I hope you can meet her so you can actually find that out for yourself, since you will not get the opportunity to read this letter. You gave our Glee Club hope. We were all looking forward to having you around, even me. I was kind of hoping to train you in the art of being smooth talking and getting into trouble (do not tell Shelby or Quinn!). _

_Anyway, I hope that you know that just because you were given up for adoption, does not mean that the people who let you go do not love and miss you. I really hope that Shelby is treating you well and that you are happy with her. Good luck with your life. Considering who your parents are and who raised you, you should have a pretty interesting and successful life ahead of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Santana Lopez_

Rachel looked up when she finished reading the letter.

"That… Santana, I did not know you felt that way. I had no idea."

Santana smiled.

"It is okay baby girl. No one knows. Not even Quinn."

Rachel looked down.

"If I had known, I would not have suggested this."

Santana stepped into the house and closed the door. She pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Sweetie, it is okay. This was a good idea. If it were not for your idea, I would not have had the courage to admit this." Santana said.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel looked at Santana. "San, you know that we do nothave to give this to Quinn if you do not want to, right? You can write a different one if you want to. The fact that you wrote this one at all means the world to me." she said

Santana quickly shook her head. "Rachel, I want Quinn to read this one. She deserves to know how I feel. She _needs_ to know how I feel." she replied.

"Santana, are you sure? This letter is really personal and I know how you feel about people seeing what is under your tough exterior." Rachel said.

"Letting down my walls got me you, did it not?" Santana asked, looking down.

Rachel felt her heart melt. "It got you me forever." she whispered.

Santana looked back up and gave a small smile. "Forever? Are you sure you want to be around a soulless automaton forever?" Santana asked.

"What? Santana, you are _not_ a soulless automaton. That letter is the exact proof of that. You are the kindest person I know. You would do anything for Brittany or I. You would kill anyone who made Brittany cry." Rachel said.

"I would do the same if someone made you cry." Santana said.

"San, I know. But really, if you want to save this for yourself, it is okay with me." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I said it is fine!" Santana yelled. Rachel snapped her mouth shut and Santana closed her eyes. "I am sorry. That was uncalled for." Santana said. Rachel nodded her head. "I seem to be apologizing a lot lately." Santana commented.

"It is okay. You always apologize immediately." Rachel said.

"That is exactly what worries me the most…" Santana said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"My grandfather on my mom's side was abusive towards all of us. We did not really see him a lot because of it. My parents hated him. The day he died was the best day of my life. I do not think I have ever been that happy. I think that is why I am the way I am. He would hit us, the immediately apologize." Santana said.

"Baby, you have never hit me. You have never even raised a hand to me." Rachel said.

"And I do not plan on it. But if I ever do, please leave me." Santana said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"If I ever hit you the way he hit me or even at all, I do _not_ want you to stay with me. That is exactly what killed my grandmother. I can't even think about hurting you that way. And you do not have to worry about keeping this promise, because I swear I will never even _joke_ about hitting you." Santana said.

"Okay Santana." Rachel whispered.

"No. Rachel, you have to _promise_ me." Santana said.

"I promise, Santana. But please, do not make me ever have to keep it." Rachel said.

"I won't. You do not have to be scared of me, Rachel. I will _always_ protect you and I will always keep you safe. I will _never_ hurt you. I love you, Rachel." Santana said.

"I love you too, Santana. I have for a long time." Rachel said.

"You loved the cheerleader who was terrible to you." Santana teased.

"Which is probably what made me like you in the first place. It is weird. But I loved that Santana and I am _in_ love with this Santana." Rachel said.

"Is there a difference?" Santana asked.

"Yes. Love can be used for many different occasions. Your parents, your friends, that chair over there…" Santana quietly laughed. "But being _in _love can only be used for special occasions. Like this … like _us_." Rachel continued.

"I am in love with you too." Santana said. She smiled at Rachel and kissed the smaller girl. When she pulled away, she smirked. "So do I have to say 'I am in love with you' every single time I want to tell you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, you dork. You can just tell me that you love me."

Santana raised her eyebrow when Rachel called her a dork. "But Rachel, love can be used for so many different occasions. Being _in_ love is for special things." Santana teased.

"Santana, I do not appreciate the mocking." Rachel said.

"You called me a dork." Santana replied.

"But you _are_ a dork. You are my dork. So shut up." Rachel said. She turned around and walked into her living room.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Rachel said. Her back was to Santana. Suddenly, she felt herself being tackled from behind. "Santana!" she exclaimed. She turned herself over. Santana laughed.

"Did you really think you could get away with telling me to shut up?" Santana asked.

"So in retaliation you decided to _tackle_ me?" Rachel asked. She struggled to get free. Santana simply pinned her arms above her head. She was laughing the entire time. As she looked into Rachel's eyes, her laughing stopped. Slowly, she leaned down and softly kissed Rachel. She released her grip and Rachel grabbed her neck with her newly freed hands. "I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too." Santana whispered. She stood up, picked up Rachel, and carried her upstairs to Rachel's bedroom.

*****Sorry it is so short!******


	15. Chapter 15

That weekend, Santana and Rachel were going to the concert with their respective parents. Santana had no idea who was playing; she just knew she got to spend an entire day with Rachel. They had made the hour drive out of Lima in Santana's car. They were meeting both sets of parents there. As they drove, Santana looked over at Rachel. The smaller girl looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked. Rachel looked over and slightly smiled.

"Just how eventually we are going to have to come out at school…" Rachel said. Santana nodded. "And the consequences it will have." Rachel continued. Santana looked back at the road.

"Consequences?" Santana whispered. She hated how audible the hurt and dejection creeping into her voice was. Rachel looked over at her.

"Sweetie, that isn't what I meant." Rachel said. She started to say something else, but trailed off. Santana didn't meet her gaze. "I just… I think about how hurt Finn will be when this gets out. I hate that I'm going to be the cause of that pain. But then I think about how great you make me feel and how much I love you and I know that taking a chance and starting a relationship with you was the best decision of my life." Rachel continued. Santana nodded slowly. "Baby, are you okay?" Rachel asked quietly. Santana nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine Rachel. I'm just trying to avoid getting into a wreck." Santana replied quietly. Despite Rachel's many attempts, Santana remained quiet the duration of the car ride. As the two reached the entrance of the park that the concert was at, they saw their parents making small talk. Rachel started to reach for Santana's hand, but hesitated, as she was feeling a bit uncertain about her current standing with Santana. However, the taller girl quickly grabbed her hand and walked in the direction of the adults. "Mom, Dad! You've apparently already met Rachel's fathers." Santana said. She smiled up at the adults. Santana's mother smiled back at her.

"Hello girls. How was your drive?" Maria asked. Rachel looked at Santana, who answered.

"It was fine. Should we go ahead and go in?" Santana suggested. The adults nodded and entered the park. Santana gently tugged Rachel along inside with her. As the adults went to find a place to sit, Santana and Rachel went to get food. As they walked to the concession stand, Santana felt the pull on her arm when Rachel suddenly stopped walking. Confused, Santana turned around. "What's wrong, Ray?" Santana asked. She was immediately concerned. Rachel looked at Santana and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the car. I just want you to know that I have _no_ regrets about this relationship. I'm so sorry about how it came out. I just don't want you to think I regret dating you. I don't want you to be mad at me." Rachel said. Santana softly smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"I'm not mad, Tiny. Why would you think I would be mad?" Santana asked.

"You seemed mad in the car…" Rachel trailed off. Santana smiled.

"I wasn't mad, baby. Yeah, I was hurt by your comment for a second, but I know you didn't mean it that way." Santana said. Rachel looked down at the ground. "I love you, Rachel." Santana continued. Rachel looked back up at her girlfriend and smiled.

"I love you too, San." Rachel said. Santana smiled at Rachel and kissed Rachel. The shorter girl pulled away smiling and hugged Santana. "Let's go ahead and get the food so we can get back to our parents." Rachel suggested. Santana laughed.

"Are you telling me that you'd rather spend _our_ date with our parents than alone with me?" Santana teased. She laughed, grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the concession stand. They got their food and walked back to the area that the four adults had settled. The adults had settled on one blanket and left one blanket for Rachel and Santana to sit on by themselves. The taller girl smiled as the tiny diva settled between her legs and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's body as the smaller girl snuggled into her body. The two girls lost themselves in deep conservation as they waited for the music to start playing. Santana's mother looked over and saw Santana and Rachel with their heads close to each other's, smiling and talking. Rachel said something to Santana and the taller girl threw her head back laughing. Maria couldn't remember a time when she had seen Santana so happy without Quinn and/or Brittany around. Rachel reached up, grabbed the back of Santana's neck, and pulled her down into a kiss. When the two broke apart, Santana had the widest smile Maria had ever seen her sport. She leaned down and whispered something in Rachel's ear, causing the smaller girl laugh and, in return, making Santana smile again. Rachel reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. Maria reached for her camera and quickly snapped a picture of the two girls. She quickly returned to her conversation with Rachel's fathers and her husband so her daughter didn't catch her watching them.

Santana smiled as Rachel rubbed her legs. The band began playing and Rachel leaned into Santana's embrace and listened to the music. Santana smiled and leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "I love you, baby girl." she said. Rachel smiled and leaned up to Santana's ear.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered. "You're the only one for me." she said. Santana smiled. "Want to take a walk?" Rachel asked.

"A walk? The concert just started." Santana said. She laughed.

"So? I can't make out with you with your parents right there." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Hey we're going to go for a walk, okay?" Santana said. The adults nodded and the girls left. Santana pulled Rachel along with her behind a nearby building and kissed her. "This was a great idea, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"I thought you might think so." Rachel said. After making out for a while, Rachel decided it was time to go back She gently pushed past Santana to walk back. However, Santana had a different idea. She stopped Rachel and pulled Rachel onto her back. She carried Rachel back to their parents. Adam looked over and saw the two laughing girls approaching. He smiled, pulled out his camera, and snapped a photo of his daughter and her girlfriend. The two girls reached the blanket and Santana gently put Rachel down on the ground. She sat down and Rachel, who was laying perpendicular to Santana, put her head on Santana's stomach and the two girls listened to the music while Santana stroked Rachel's hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Santana looked at the sleeping girl who was lying on her stomach. She couldn't believe that she had only been with Rachel for a little over a month and she was already starting to fall in love with her. Hell, she couldn't believe that she was falling in love with Rachel freaking Berry. And she didn't even have a problem with it. She smiled as the smaller girl stirred, snuggling deeper into Santana's body. She looked over and saw her mother trying not to look at the girls. Santana just laughed quietly and shook her head. Her mother was never good at subtlety. "Hi Mom." Santana teased, grinning. Her mother looked over, embarrassed at being caught, and waved. Santana rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She looked back down and saw Rachel looking back at her. "Hi." Santana whispered, shocked to see her girlfriend awake. Rachel smiled.

"Hi." Rachel replied quietly. Santana smiled at Rachel.

"God, I love you." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"Well, I'm glad that you love God and everything, but what about me?" Rachel teased. Santana laughed.

"I love you _Rachel_." she emphasized.

"I love you too." Rachel replied. Santana chuckled.

"What woke you up?" Santana asked.

"The vibrations in your stomach when you laughed and talked." Rachel explained.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry." Santana said. Rachel put a hand over Santana's.

"San, it's fine. I was about to wake up anyway. Let's go to the concessions stand and get something to drink, okay?" Rachel suggested. Santana nodded and the two stood up and went in the direction of the food stand. While they were waiting in line, Rachel leaned into Santana's body. Santana smiled down at her girlfriend and quickly kissed her.

"What's up baby girl?" Santana asked. Before Rachel could answer, Santana quickly pulled away. "Oh damn. This isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening." Santana said.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, clearly confused and slightly hurt.

"There's a couple of senior Cheerios over there by that tree. They're twin sisters and they're with their parents and younger siblings. Oh crap. Oh no. _Damn._" Santana swore frantically. Rachel looked over and saw the two cheerleaders.

"Did they see us?" Rachel asked.

"No. At least, I don't think they did. Oh no." Santana said.

"What now?" Rachel asked, sighing.

"They're getting up. It looks like they're walking this way. Damn it! Quick, turn around." Santana said, trying to forcefully push Rachel to face the other way. Rachel sighed, rolled her eyes, and stepped around Santana to the counter to give her order to the hot guy behind the counter.

"Hi, can I get a extra large Diet Coke?" Rachel asked, smiling flirtatiously at the boy. He smiled back.

"Sure, if I can get your name and your number." he flirted. Rachel giggled while Santana glared at the guy as he went to get Rachel's drink.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed in Rachel's ear. Rachel shrugged.

"You're obviously going to be paranoid the rest of the night, so I figured I might as well get some form of entertainment tonight, even if it is shamelessly flirting with a guy I'm never going to call." Rachel said. Santana glared down at her.

"This is _not_ okay with me, Rachel." she growled.

"And I'm not okay with you freaking out because you _think_ two of your damn popular friends are coming over to us." Rachel said. The guy reappeared with her drink. Rachel looked up at the screen and started to pull out her wallet to pay the $2.50 that it cost. The cashier put a hand over hers to stop.

"Tell you what. You give me that number and we'll call it even." he said, giving her a charming smile. Santana growled and slapped a ten-dollar bill on the counter, causing the boy to jump.

"Go ahead and ring up a extra large Sprite and a bag of Skittles, and box of damn Sour Patch Kids while you're at it." Santana said, glaring ath his hand. The cashier quickly nodded and removed his hand from Rachel's. He got the cup and filled it with ice and soda. He set the drink down and got the candy. The total came out to $7.00 even, and he handed Santana her three dollars in change. She threw a fake smile his way. "Thank you so much." she said. She grabbed her drink and the candy and walked away. Rachel quickly followed.

"San, that was so damn rude." Rachel said. Santana shrugged and handed Rachel the Skittles.

"I don't care. He was flirting with you and I didn't like it at all." she said. Rachel grabbed the candy. "Hell, I didn't like it when _you_ were flirting with _him_ either." Santana said pointedly. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, seeing hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, San. It wasn't supposed to hurt you. You know I love you. But you were busy freaking out over the damn Cheerios." Rachel said.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." Santana replied.

"It's okay. Let's just go back to our parents and enjoy the concert. Chances are they won't go that far over." Rachel said. Santana nodded and the pair headed back to join their parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana layed in her bed Monday night, thinking about how Finnoncence was probably alone in the auditorium with Rachel, rehearsing. She tried calling Rachel, but no answer. She got Rachel's voicemail message. "_Hey its Rachel. Leave a message_." She planned on it.

"Rach, I need you to call me back. I... I really hope you aren't rehearsing your scenes for _Rocky Horror_ with Finn. We agreed that I'd sit in on your rehearsals, even if I had to watch from the very back of the auditorium. Anyway, just call me back. I... I really love you, baby girl. Bye." Santana said. as she hung up the phone. She fell back on her bed and thought back to that morning in Glee Club...

_FLASHBACK_

_That Monday, Santana walked in to the choir room to see Finn and Rachel sitting together. However, Santana noticed that Rachel wasn't sitting as close to Finn as she normally did. Fighting the smile that was threatening to form, Santana rushed to her seat Brittany. The two began talking as Mr. Schue came into the choir room. "Hey guys. This week, we're doing Rocky Horror." Everyone in the club cheered._

_"Finn and I will play Brad and Janet." Rachel volunteered. Santana turned her head to look at Rachel. 'What the hell?' she thought. Rachel was avoiding Santana's eyes. As Mr. Schue got the rest of the parts sorted out, Santana thought about Finn and Rachel being in the play together. She wasn't sure she was okay with that. She pulled out her phone discreetly and sent the other girl a text._

_**To: ****Rachel Berry**_

_**What the hell, Rach?**_

_Santana kept her eyes forward as Rachel checked her phone. She bit her lip as she typed out a reply. Moments later, Santana felt her phone vibrate._

_**New Message**_

_**Rachel Berry**_

_**San, I'm sorry, but I feel that given the circumstances, its appropriate.**_

_**Hell no. I'm NOT okay with this. -S**_

_**Don't be mad at me. -R**_

_**I have the right to be! -S**_

_**This is getting ridiculous. You promised you wouldn't overreact about Finn! -R**_

_**I meant about you guys kissing in the hallway not spending half a play in your underwear together! -S**_

_**I refuse to give up my part, Santana. -R**_

_**Not even for me? -S**_

_**NO! -R**_

_**Well, then what about for us? Do you know how much damage this is going to do to us? -S**_

_**It shouldn't do any. Besides, its not like you haven't seen me in my underwear. You've gotten farther than Finn ever has. -R**_

_**Yea, I know, but... -S**_

_**But nothing. TRUST me, San. I love YOU, not Finn. -R**_

_**...Fine. You can do the play. But I'm not happy about it. -S**_

_**You'll be there for most of our rehearsals anyway. -R**_

_**I plan on it. -S**_

_The bell rang and Santana gathered her bag, storming out of the room. The rest of the club assumed she was mad about getinng double casted in the play. Rachel knew what was really going on._

_END FLASHBACK_

'_How could my relationship go from amazing to undetermined in one morning?_' Santana thought to herself. She shook her head. The only thing she could do was to wait for Rachel to return her call. She somehow fell asleep, because next thing she knew, she was being jolted awake by the sounds of Justin Bieber's '_Kiss 'N Tell_'. She picked up her phone cautiously.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel Berry**

"Hello?" Santana said groggily.

"...Did you just wake up?" Rachel asked.

"Naps are healthy, Rachel. What do you need?" Santana asked, hoping to get back to her nap.

"You left me a voicemail asking me to call you back. I just got it." Rachel said.

"Oh... did you just get done rehearsing with Finn?" Santana asked, somewhat accusingly.

"Okay, I don't really appreciate the tone. And I wasn't rehearsing with Finn. I was at dance class." Rachel said.

"Mmhmm..." Santana said, looking at her pillow.

"San are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, Rach... I'm fine. I just... I feel really... really hot right now." Santana said.

"Where are you?" Rachel asked.

"My room. My parents are at work." Santana said.

"San, you keep your room at like 50 degrees. How the hell are you feeling hot in there?" Rachel asked, getting worried.

"I dunno. I just... just... am." Santana said.

"I'm on my way over." Rachel said.

"I don't want you to." Santana weakly argued.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I"m mad at you." Santana said.

"Get over it. You're home alone and most likely sick. I'm on my way over." Rachel said. She hung up the phone before Santana could say anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel walked into the Lopez house and ran up the stairs to Santana's room. She entered the room to find Santana lying on the bed in her pajamas. Rachel stopped in her tracks. She had never seen Santana look so pathetic. "San, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Santana looked up.

"Go away." she groaned. Rachel shook her head. "Go away!" Santana repeated.

"Santana, I'm not going anywhere, so shut up and let me take care of you." Rachel said. Santana groaned and rolled over. "What do you need?" Rachel asked.

"I need you to go away. I'm mad at you." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. She propped Santana up against her pillows and covered her up with a blanket. Santana tried to throw it off. "I'm too hot." Santana said. Rachel smirked.

"Got that right." she said. Santana attempted to smirk, but couldn't pull it off. Rachel let it be and left the blanket off. She went into Santana's bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. She saw a thermometer and grabbed it. She walked back into Santana's room. "Open your mouth." Rachel ordered. Santana looked over, saw the thermometer, and obeyed. Rachel stuck the thermometer in Santana's mouth and waited until it beeped. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Damn. 101.4. San, you have a fever." Rachel informed her girlfriend. Santana groaned again.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked.

"It _means_ that you get to waited on hand and foot by me." Rachel said. Santana shook her head. "Santana, you're going to let me take care of you." Rachel ordered. Santana groaned.

"Fine." she gave in. Rachel smiled. "But I won't like it." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"You don't have to like it. But you will deal with it and not give me any crap." Rachel said. Santana nodded. Over the course of the next hour, Rachel took care of Santana, getting whatever the girl needed. Around eight, Mrs. Lopez came home and found Rachel in the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Rachel. Are you and Santana hanging out?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Not exactly. Santana's sick and I'm taking care of her." Rachel explained.

"Santana's sick?" Mrs. Lopez asked. Rachel nodded.

"She has a fever of 101.4." Rachel said. Mrs. Lopez ran up to Santana's room. Santana looked up and saw her mom.

"You called my mother?" she asked Rachel.

"She came home from work, Santana." Rachel explained.

"Mom, I'm fine." Santana croaked.

"Santana, you have a 101.4 degree fever and frankly, you look awful." Mrs. Lopez said. Santana sighed. "I'm going to go check on the tea." Mrs. Lopez said, feeling the tension between the girls. Once she was gone, Rachel spoke up.

"Why are you mad at me?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the bed.

"You were with Finnocence." Santana said.

"No, I wasn't. I was at dance class, like I told you. Baby, I promised that you could be at every rehearsal and I meant that." Rachel said.

"You never told me that you had a dance class today." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Yes, I did. You were too busy glaring at Finn to pay attention." Rachel said. Santana looked at her.

"I do do that a lot." Santana admitted. Rachel smiled.

"Are you still mad at me?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head and Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"Good, because I love you. I don't want you mad at me." Rachel said.

"I love you too Rach." Santana said. Rachel's phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

**Finn**

Rachel looked over at Santana. "It's Finn isn't it?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and Santana sighed. "Go ahead and answer it." Santana said. Rachel smiled apologetically as she answered.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

_"Hey Rach. Want to get together tonight?" _Finn asked. Rachel looked over at Santana.

"Actually Finn, I have something to do tonight." Rachel said.

_"What could be more important than hanging out with me?"_ Finn asked. Santana heard this and mouthed '_Everything_._' _Rachel stifled her laughter before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Someone I love is really sick and I promised to take care of them. I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel said. Finn sighed.

_"Okay. If it's that important to you than I can take a rain check. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." _Finn said. Rachel bit her lip.

"Yea. You too." Rachel said before hanging up.

"Wow, you almost outted us." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I never said that it was someone I was dating. As far as Finn's concerned, I could be taking care of my grandfather." Rachel said.

"So now I'm your _grandfather_?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled.

"I don't kiss my grandfather like I kiss you, San." Rachel said.

"Good, because that would be really weird." Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed the top of Santana's hair. "Now, I'm going to spend however long it takes and make sure you feel better. I'm here for you." Rachel said. Santana smiled and put her head in Rachel's lap.

"You're amazing, Rach." Santana said.

"That's not what you were saying earlier when you were mad at me." Rachel said.

"Well, I'm saying it now. You're wonderful. That's why I love you." Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed Santana's forehead.

"Normally, I'd kiss you on the lips, but no." Rachel said. Santana laughed, which turned into a cough.

"I understand." she coughed out.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm so happy that that stupid musical is over." Santana said to Rachel as they sat in Rachel's room on her bed. It'd been a week and a half and Rachel knew how hard it'd been for Santana. "I mean, it sucks that we don't get to perform, but still."

"Its okay, San. I understand. I was looking forward to it, but I get to spend more time with you... _alone_ time." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"That's my favorite kind." Santana said, putting her head in Rachel's lap. Rachel stroked the Latina's hair as she admired her girlfriend's face.

"You're so beautiful, San." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled and grabbed her diva's hand.

"So are you." Santana said, leaning into her girlfriend's body, causing Rachel to laugh. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" Santana asked.

"You lucked out that I needed to get into the closet and we got locked in." Rachel said. Santana smiled up at her.

"And you used to think my making fun of you was a bad thing." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So... what ideas do you have for the mash-up? We have to do rock and roll songs." Rachel said.

"I love _'Livin' on a Prayer.'" _Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"That's a great song... Mercedes mentioned doing _'Start Me Up'."_Rachel said. Santana nodded thoughtfully.

"Want to work on it?" Santana asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow in surprise and nodded. Santana rolled off the bed and grabbed Rachel's laptop. She quickly printed out the lyrics to both songs and got a legal pad and a pen from Rachel's desk. Rachel couldn't do anything but watch her girlfriend as she worked on mashing up the songs together. After ten minutes, Santana spoke up. "Listen to this." Santana said, beginning to sing.  
><em><br>__Tommy used to work on the docks_  
><em>Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.<em>  
><em>It's tough, oh so tough<br>__We gotta hold on ready or not_  
><em>You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got<em>

"That was amazing, Santana." Rachel said. Santana shrugged and Rachel grabbed her phone.

"Let's get everyone over here." Rachel said. Santana grabbed her phone.

"No! Ray, we can't spend time alone if everyone else is here. Besides, how do we explain why I'm already here?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down.

"I didn't think about that." Rachel said. Santana lifted her chin.

"We'll tell them I got here first." Santana said. Rachel smiled as Santana kissed her before calling everyone. Twenty minutes later, all the girls were in Rachel's room, working on the mash-up. Santana hated that Mercedes and Tina were on the bed with Rachel - the spot she'd been occupying less than half an hour ago. She was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room with Brittany and Quinn.

"I think Santana should sing the chorus." Brittany said. Santana smiled over at her best friend.

"Sounds like a great idea." Rachel agreed. Everyone looked over in shock. After they got all the arrangements done, they worked on the choreography. Three days later, it was their day to perform.

_Start me up  
>Start me up<br>__Tommy used to work on the docks_  
><em>Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.<em>  
><em>It's tough, oh so tough<br>__We gotta hold on ready or not_  
><em>You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got<em>

_Start me up_  
><em>We're half way there<em>  
><em>Oh livin' on a prayer<br>__Start me up_  
><em>We'll make it I swear<em>  
><em>Oh livin' on a prayer<em>

_If you start me up_  
><em>Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got<em>  
><em>I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah<br>__I'll make a grown man cry,_  
><em>I'll make a grown man give it a shot<em>

_Start me up_  
><em>We're half way there<em>  
><em>Oh livin' on a prayer<br>__Start me up_  
><em>We'll make it I swear<em>  
><em>Oh, livin' on a prayer<br>__Livin' on a prayer_

_Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not_  
><em>You live for the fight when that's all that you've got<em>

_Start me up_  
><em>Oh, we're half way there<em>  
><em>Oh, livin' on a prayer<em>  
><em>Take my hand, we'll make it I swear,<em>  
><em>Oh livin' on a prayer<br>__Start me up_  
><em>If you start me up I'll never stop <em>  
><em>Livin' on a prayer<em>  
><em>Take my hand and we'll make it I swear<em>  
><em>Oh, livin on a prayer<br>__Oh, we're half way there_  
><em>Oh, livin' on a prayer<em>  
><em>Take my hand and we'll make it I swear,<em>  
><em>Oh livin' on a prayer<br>__Livin' on a prayer_  
><em>You gotta start me up<em>

All the girls hugged each other as they finished. Santana even allowed herself to hug Rachel, but it was a lot quicker than her other ones because she was afraid if she went any longer, she'd accidentally out them by kissing her girlfriend in the middle of the choir room.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the final chapter of _The Pezberry Secret: The Beginning. _I have decided to end _The Pezberry Secret: The Sequel_ and I probably will not be writing anymore of _The Pezberry Secret: Senior Year._ Thank you so much for sticking with this since the first chapter of _The Pezberry Secret_. I hope you enjoy my other stories.**

* * *

><p>Finn and Kurt had volunteered the Glee Club to sing at their parent's wedding. Santana had always liked Finn's mom and Kurt's dad, but they were doing it for <em>free<em>. Mr. Schue said they were getting paid in practice for Nationals, but Santana knew that was just purely BS. She also knew what going to a wedding with the Glee Club meant. She had to watch Finn be all over Rachel while she looked beautiful. It was hard enough to watch when Rachel was wearing her animal sweaters. "Ray..." Santana whined for the fifth day in a row.

"San, I'm not backing out of the wedding. And neither are you." Rachel said. Santana frowned and went behind Rachel.

"But baby..." she whispered, nuzzling the girl's ear. Rachel smiled softly and pulled Santana's arms to wrap her waist. "Baby girl, I love you." Santana whispered again.

"I love you too, S." Rachel said softly.

"Then why can't we not sing at the wedding?" Santana asked.

"Because the song only works if the entire club is singing."

"So? Its just a stupid wedding." Santana argued.

"Santana, no. I'm doing this for Finn."

"I'm tired of Frankenteen." Santana huffed.

"I know baby. But I also know that you aren't ready to come out yet." Rachel whispered. Santana sat down on her bed. Rachel quickly sat on her lap. "San, I promise you, as soon as you're ready, I will proudly come out with you." Rachel said. Santana nodded and kissed her girlfriend. She knew that no matter what, Rachel would choose her over Finn and she hated herself for still being afraid. She was one hundred percent in love with Rachel Berry. She should be proud to announce that to everyone. But there was a tiny part of her that was scared of what everyone would say about her being gay. She'd be damned if they were going to say anything about Rachel, because that shit wasn't going to fly. Once they were out, nobody was ever going to insult Rachel again... at least not without repurcussions. She just wasn't sure how much more hiding she could take. She loved Rachel and she was tired of having to hide how happy the diva made her. On the day of the wedding, Santana found Finn getting ready... well attempting to. Finn looked in the mirror and saw Santana watching him.

"I never learned how to tie a tie." he said, laughing. She gave him a fake smile.

"Sit down Frankenteen." she said, grabbing the tie and fixing it for him. "You know, if you just told people that we had sex, you'd be above Sam in the food chain again." she said suddenly. He met her eyes.

"Maybe, but Rachel would break up with me." Finn said. She rolled her eyes.

"And that would be bad because...?"

"Because I'm in love with her and I don't want to hurt her feelings." he said. '_Shit. I didn't think about that. She'd hate me too.'_ Santana thought, but didn't stop.

"Can't you see that that freak is dragging you into the depths of Loserdom?" Santana said. _'Please don't ever let her find out I said that.'_ she thought

"Stop it Santana. That's my girlfriend. I think you should go." Finn said. Santana finishe up the tie and stood up.

"Well maybe I'll tell her." Santana said. '_Maybe not. I'd like to keep her.'_ "I mean, if you two broke up, we'd be free to see each other, right? '_Never.'_ she thought. Rachel walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked, making eye contact with Santana before looking at Finn.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Santana muttered, gently pushing past Rachel and leaving the room. After they finished their song and watched the ceremony, Santana watched Rachel from across the table. Finn and Kurt were sitting with their parents, but Brittany had wanted to sit by Santana and Rachel had sat next to Mercedes. They made eye contact and Santana offered a small, but significant smile. It was their secret '_I love you_' smile that they used in public when no one was looking. Rachel quickly returned the smile, but turned as Finn moved to make his best man speech. It was time for their performance of _Just the Way You Are_ for Kurt. They got through the rest of the reception without Santana killing Finn. It helped that Rachel would look over from time to time and give her some form of acknowledgement. At that moment, Santana made up her mind. She was done hiding their relationship. Obviously, she wasn't going to walk up and tell Finn about their relationship at his mother's wedding, but she vowed that they'd be out before Sectionals...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that leads right up to where _The Pezberry Secret _begins. I really enjoyed writing this story. As of right now, I won't be continuing _The Pezberry Secret: Senior Year. _I'll probably end up deleting it, but let me know if you want me to keep it going. Also, I'm probably going to put all of the chapters of _The Pezberry Secret_ together to make _The Complete Pezberry Secret_, to where you don't have to go chapter to chapter.**


End file.
